The Prodigal Prince
by AkemiRie
Summary: You wonder with me, if I could believe in myself. In what I am and in what I will become.
1. Contract

**Title**: The Prodigal Prince

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but this story. Tekken and its characters belong to Harada and a bunch of nameless people who shall not be named.

**Summary**: You wonder with me, if I could believe in myself. In what I am and in what I will become

Author's note: There's quite a few people I'm going to include in this story, as it's AU and it's a different take on Tekken 3, I will be setting the Alternate universe to a time and place where Royalty mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Chapter One*~*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>

**#**

**#**

**#**

**#**

**J**in Kazama was leaving everything behind; his face is ashen with grief as he stops by the river bank where he waits. His sensei's shogun waits with him in the thick green canopy of Yakushima. He knows he has to avenge her, otherwise the murderer would be left unpunished and Jin will lose his chance of redemption. It is his purpose for which he is leaving his home, his world, Yakushima.

The new knight addresses the dark, while his men wait in line behind him. A figure appears, belonging to a man of Chinese decent. His hair was thick and long, kept together in a low ponytail. His attire was a royal blue shirt, made from raw silk, just as his black pants were. His name is Lei Wulong and he bowed his head in respect to the 19 year old knight. The cop is an old friend of Jin's mother, Jun. But their meeting is not going to be an informal visit like before. The knight needed help and the officer was to provide that.

"Follow me," He sweeps his hair back and calls forth his white horse.

The knight returns his own while the officer reaches the saddle. The night is thick and heavy with anticipation and dread. Lei Wulong leads the young knight and his men to a secluded prison fortress.

While his men wait outside, the young knight and the aged officer enter the rusty iron prison and many officers bow in respect to Lei Wulong. They acknowledge the young dark haired man beside Lei. Such samurai warriors were hardly paid attention too if it was not for the knight's cool demeanour and Lei Wulong's presence that accompanied him.

The two men are silent until they reach a room known as "The Cage".

"Here is where prisoners must battle each other for assessment. We see who is stronger and who needs extra caution." Lei Wulong explains, before unlocking "_The Cage"._

The room is divided into three segments. Across the stages, there are police officers sitting and recording their observations on paper. The room was dim and gritty; he could smell the filth which grew on its greasy corners. The musky scent of sweat accompanies the reeking of burnt leather. With a pulsating need to withdraw back into the cool air of the fresh night, the young man holds his breath to resist. It is as if the young man had never seen this side to his earthly paradise before, the stark nature of the rest of the world which infiltrates his only safe retreat had been a punch to the gut.

"Why is this happening?" The knight whispers as if to find the answer within himself, his eyes are dark with remorse.

Lei doesn't reply and instead leads the knight to a specific stage and they watch a young woman engage in combat with a much bigger opponent. Her hair is long and blonde, tied up in a similar manner to Lei Wulong's. She is in a plain purple kimono, cleaner than the rest of the prisoners. Jin watches her, befogged by her quick agility and vigorous palm strikes. It is during the match that the blonde suddenly turns her blue eyes towards Jin and smirks right at him. Jin narrows his eyes in that second and she turns back around.

"This is her, the woman who might interest you in your pursuit," Lei informs, watching the prisoners fight against each other.

The blonde was sharp, quick and resourceful in her combat skills. She moved with the wind, daring her opponent with her speed. The bigger opponent screams and lashes out in fury but the woman remains cool and within a string of bone crunching arm locks, grabs and throws, she has her rival on the ground with a foot on their chest.

"Better luck, next time," Her accent is American, Jin notices.

The cage is unlocked by Lei Wulong himself, upon seeing the Chinese cop, the blonde gives a witty remark, "What now Wulong? you want to get your spine snapped too?"

She cocks her head to the side, acknowledging the silent knight with an amused grin, "What's this? You brought me another one of your 'strong' opponents?"

She makes the gestures with her fingers and Lei Wulong ushers the knight to come forward while he leads the woman back to her cell.

She is one of the notorious sisters, finally caught and arrested by Wulong himself two years ago. Spending the start of her twenties in Jail was something she had always held against Lei and her sister had been just as unfortunate to spend her teen years in Jail, all for the sake of so-called justice. She and her sister are unwelcomed immigrants, instead of deportation; the king had decided to issue a death sentence which would be due this year. The King himself had no interest in welcoming foreigners of no use. She and her sister are as good as dead here.

"I may have something that will interest you" Lei begins while another cop approaches to handcuff the woman.

"What? A few days of roaming by the riverside?"

"No-"

"What's the use? I'm tired of your cop games. I just want out," She yawns.

Lei dismisses the junior cop and accompanies the woman to her cell, he unlocks her cuffs and notices the young knight appear beside him. "Shall I?" Lei looks at the young man, waiting for a signal.

He watches the exchanges between prisoner and cop, amused by such a bitter reality. The women in his village were womanly, pristine and shy. This woman was outspoken, vulgar and unladylike. Yet Jin gave her his attention, he wanted to grow accustomed to this woman if he was going to work with her.

He then wonders if he could trust her? Would she stab him in the back for a better offer knowing that he was just a mere son of a widowed woman that had retreated into the far reaches of Japan? Or would she laugh at his ways, tempting him to overcome any fatal mistakes?

"Well?" The blonde scoffs towards the young Japanese man, her patience was short and so was her temper. There was nothing more interesting than resting after a fight.

Her face was covered in dirt and her hooded eyes looked black in the blinking dim lit halls. The young Japanese brought his own eyes to find hers, looking at her properly for the first time.

"I'm Kazama Jin." He pauses, waiting for the woman's response, when he didn't get one, he continued.

"They say that you were looking for Ogre just before your arrest. Is that true?"

"If it is, why does it bother you?" She rests against the wall and yawns.

"I'm trying to look for Ogre."

"So?"

"You and your sister were the only ones who had solid leads on Ogre, while no one may believe you- I have hope in your findings and I wish for your co-operation in my search for Ogre."

The blonde laughs, "Knight, you truly do amuse me. Had you understood the concept of justice, you would know that I am bound behind these rotting iron bars. I am in no condition to assist you or do I have any interest in helping others."

"I would guarantee you and your sister the same freedom you had before your arrest," The blonde's eyes light up on the one word she had yearned to make a reality.

"I would also ensure complete protection, food, shelter and anything that is required just for you both to assist me. Being the prisoner of a Knight would benefit you better than being a prisoner here." Jin tries not to imagine the wandering cockroaches and rats fighting over the rotting fleshes of leftover bread stuffing in the cracks of this crumbling building.

"And what about him?" She points at Lei.

"I would allow this if it means to hunt that beastly Ogre down and defeat him from destroying more innocent lives," Lei agreed with a rising tone.

It would be a risky procedure to convince his peers for the release of Nina and Anna because it meant having to persuade them to bring their execution dates quicker and then having them killed solely by Lei Wulong himself in private who had never taken another person's life.

"You think about it, a new life without the hassles of constantly protecting yourself." Jin explains, "Without staying in such conditions. By helping me find Ogre, you will be free again."

"Hmmmm..." The blonde opens her eyes and stands up straight to meet Jin's gaze. "The deal isn't much but it's satisfying."

"There's nothing greater then freedom." Jin responds, money was at a limit these days. He would not cut short the food of his men just to satisfy a woman who he may not be able to fully trust. He was desperate in his mission yet he would not bend to the demands of unworthy people.

"You're right," She agrees and turns her attention to Lei.

"I'll take this offer if you promise me that you'll never go after me and my sister again and that we start afresh."

With a tight lipped response, Lei agrees, "But that doesn't mean other officers can't. You can't have everything, Williams."

"I can have the world," She taunts, "If I want too."

She speaks in nostalgia of the moments she had the world at her fingertips, society had been both kind and cruel to her then. The glow lasts a second in those blue eyes of hers and Jin wonders about her anonymous past. No one knew much about the Notorious sisters apart from the fact that they were really expert thieves and dangerous fighters.

"Well unlike some, we don't have all the time in the world," Lei sighs, frustrated.

"I say yes," Nina replies and turns her eyes back to Jin.

"Don't worry about my loyalty. I hate not finishing a job and I certainly do not like the feel of owing someone something so trust me, Knight. My sister on the other hand, will be some work."

"I'm sure Little Anna won't be a problem. She isn't as much as difficult as you," Lei snorts, folds his arms and looks away.

Nina ignores him and asks Jin, "So when do we start?"

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

* * *

><p>He was grateful to be met with the welcoming air, the horrid stenches left in the cesspool known as Yakushima Central Jail was too much to bear. Coughing and spluttering into the night air, Lei pats Jin's back and offers him some water.<p>

"How could they live like that?"

"There's some things in the world Jin that we can't understand or change," Lei begins, the guilt flushing across his cheeks.

"When I was brought here, I had seen some of the most awful things and some of the most beautiful things. Like your mother's friendship, saving many innocent lives and feeling like I belong," Lei smiles, staring up into the night sky.

Jin closes his eyes, remembering all the great moments of his own life where he had assumed his one was normal. Through the distant chatters of his men, the sighs of horses and Lei Wulong's own words of wisdom, he has hope in himself because to carry out his mission, he might to have meet the King of Japan.


	2. Forsake

**~*~Chapter Two~*~**

* * *

><p>[<strong>Tokyo<strong>: The King's Throne Room]

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he King of Japan was a man who evoked a range of reactions from his people. Some had feared him, always bending to his commands and followed them blindly. Such were his Tekken force members; these men had no names and wore a mask to cast away whatever identity they used to have. In a game of Chess, they would be the king's pawns. Some would detest the king and perform rebellious acts; the most known one was the Punk Guerrilla which held mutual loathing- a disease that the King would love to eliminate.

While some would adore him, his favorite kind of people would be those ones- the ones who were blind to his selfishness or never let it bother them. He would enjoy it when he looked at that gold statue of himself at his Mishima High school; he would imagine young Japanese people look at it and praise him as if he was God himself like those Indians and their idols. Had it not been the idea of a young bright girl, King Heihachi would have never fallen across the idea of having a gold statue of him. That young girl had adored him, ignorant and naive to his wicked ways. He had fallen in adoration of her innocence, her citrus tainted youth drawing him into her zestful world.

He also detested it, as she reminded him of how old he was- He was nearly pushing Seventy-three.

Oh the joys of time.

It would only be a miracle if a walking elixir would fall into his trap. He would drain the very youth from it and take it for himself. His latest project was Ogre, having dabbling in cultures here and there, the south American legend was what took hold of his interest. He left no stone unturned to devour knowledge of the Ogre; it was the solution to all his problems, The King of Japan reminded himself that this was the most useful option instead of having an heir. The only true heir to his kingdom was dead and gone. A mournful bitterness accompanies his thoughts until distraction occurs.

Wang Jinrei, the soiled gardener and his most useless butler appears, gliding towards him with a crooked back and a croaky throat. Ah, yes, The King had remembered that he wasn't the oldest potato in the sack.

An old friend of his dead father, now a complete old bitch, King Heihachi addresses the man with a sour tongue.

"What the hell do you want now?"

_There was no end to Wang Jinrei's whining_, the King thinks.

Of course, he would never speak to him in this way in front of the man's exuberant grand-daughter. Wang himself knew of his master's ill intentions and had held the same disdain for him.

Wang Jinrei stops twenty feet from Heihachi and bows in the throne room, a courtesy which must be carried out when addressing the Emperor of Japan. If not, it could mean imprisonment and possibly death.

"I have come to your permission to plant Orchids on the south field, your highness." Had it not been for his pushy color obsessed grand-daughter, Wang Jinrei would never have come begging to this Royal beast.

The fields were usually saved for crops, anyone who had eyes for his fields would be severely dealt with- unless of course if it was someone who the King liked.

"It's for my grand-daughter, your highness." Wang adds in a tormented haste.

There was no pleasing either of them without mentioning each other's names. This beast had the rank of Grandfather in his granddaughter's stupid world. Wang was helpless but to oblige himself to both their commands.

"Go ahead." The king smiles, upon the mention of his favorite youth. "Make sure it's exactly as she wants it."

Wang swallows the order, for his grand-daughter. But before he would be able to leave the Throne room, the doors burst open and some of the Tekken guards arrive to deliver the news.

King Heihachi rises from his throne and curses at the boldness of his soldiers. They collapse twenty feet away from his throne, like a pack of dominoes. "Your highness, we have news on Ogre."

"You, speak." King Heihachi points at one guard, warning the others to remain silent.

"Ogre has attacked yet again, this time in Yakushima." The young soldier takes a breath, excited of having the chance to speak to the King himself.

"Who he attacked, it is unknown but it is being heard of that Ogre plans to reach you next, possibly participating in the third King of Iron Fist Tournament."

"Go, on." The king urges with impeccable delight.

"It's rumored that he is starving for the strong martial artists' powers so he may combine them and become a beast. A stronger beast which will come to combat you-"

"A stronger beast you say?" Heihachi cuts the babbling man off, He ponders on this thought for a moment, not anywhere in the damned South American texts did they mention on another version of Ogre. All Heihachi knew was this beast would select some fighters and drain them of their energy to clone their strength and moves. Most of Ogres victims had been drained to the point of death was Ogre strong enough to turn into a bigger and a more vile beast then he already was?

"-Yes, Milord."

"Then what are you waiting for? Get out there and find him before he finds me. I want him alive."

Heihachi knew that his soldiers would be useless to the Ogre but a distraction would be needed in order to ensure that Heihachi's Mishima strength was more then Ogre's increasing strength.

"And don't let the beast encounter powerful martial artists if you ever catch sight of him." Heihachi adds, hoping that no one powerful enough would stand in Ogre's way apart from him.

"Now out with you all!"

The men scrambled away, faster to avoid the older man's ruthless wrath. Wang Jinrei was the last of all men to flee the room.

"You too, Wang, get lost." Heihachi groans and falls back onto his throne.

Yes, the King of Japan evoked many reactions from his people and sometimes, it would be all kinds at once.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Yakushima<strong>: Mystical Forest (Tekken 6)]

"You are to hereby vow to put yourself under my commands, whether you find it disagreeable or not until your contract ends."

Nina Williams, a twenty one year old woman was talented at many things. Anyone who was lucky enough to know her would realise that she never left a job undone. She was a real go-getter and if she put her mind to it, she could be one of the first set of women to climb up the corporate ladder of success. For business was her forte, her game and her stage. She thrived in her work and prospered in her skills. She had been listed as one of the smartest thieves, even smarter then the Manji Clan and for that, Jin Kazama knew fate had favoured him by allowing him to employ her.

Her sister on the other hand preferred to use an alternative option of getting things done. Not as thorough as her elder sister, the nineteen year old would make ends meet through welcoming smiles and sultry illusions of promises which entice her victims. Although she could not control everything, this sister was in control of her own destiny and had a way with men that her sister would never be able to achieve, a trait which was useful towards those who she worked with.

Both sisters also knew Japan in a way that Jin hadn't. His vision of Japan was through his mother's teachings and his Sensei's stories. Jin hadn't set foot outside his home city, until today.

When Jin finishes briefing the sisters, Nina feels the excitement running through her entire body. She loved adventure and the thrill of hunting. Although disappointed on not being able to kill Ogre in her pursuit, Nina would satisfy herself by getting into potential combat with enemies. She and victory were usually attached to the hip. Winning was one of Nina's hobbies and she made sure she did a damn good job on achieving victory. Plus, it would be a pleasant change to cast away the loss of being trapped in prison for two years.

"Understood, Knight." Nina confirms, readying herself for this new mission.

She could pretend Jin wasn't her boss and that she was her own boss, even though it was going to be difficult to adjust to this new position in life, at the end, she would be completely freed. This promise of adventure was the start of a new life, or so Anna says to her.

"Jin. Just call me Jin." The young knight's words ring her out of her thoughts.

Nina preferred to address others by **X** or **Y**, it detached any emotion towards them and not being able to stick around for long, Nina had no memory space to store names of unimportant people. Jin, however felt it was essential to know everything about his surroundings to avoid unfortunate mishaps. If he was going to be working with the sisters, they must address him by his name. It only felt right to him.

"Okay, _Jin_." Nina shrugs, unfazed.

She looks at Jin, addressing him as some inexperienced knight. Nina would never admit that Jin seemed like a genuine knight much to the eyes of onlookers. She herself had fallen for the assumption that he had indeed been a knight for long. She couldn't imagine how delighted she'd be when Jin confessed that this was his first mission as a knight. She would take the reigns and steer the ship, it was her calling.

"Can we go now? I'm starving." Anna whispers to Nina, trying to cut out the occasional stomach rumbling. It was very unladylike and these good looking samurais would be turned off.

Anna had never seen such good looking men in her entire life and she knew that this adventure would provide her with a lot of entertainment. But first, she had to polish up her ladyship.

While the food was laid out for everyone, Jin retreated to a secluded pond to clear his thoughts. But instead found himself thinking more and more about his sordid torment. Ogre had caused enough grief to last decades; Jin himself had been horrified at the burning damage left behind. Everyone back home had lost their serenity and cried for salvation, it was only one day his mother had sat him down, telling him half a story that Jin still couldn't make sense of.

(**Flashback**)

_"Ogre is after me." Jun Kazama told her son, sitting in their living room while it was lashing out with rain outside. "I want you gone take Kichida-San's men and flee somewhere safe until Ogre is found and defeated." _

_Still fresh and inexperienced to the life of hardship, Jin had been in the last months of eighteen and had never understood what danger really was at the time. He was amused of his mother's words, shrugging them away as her illusion._

_"Mother, I don't think Ogre will be after you." In his eyes, his mother was weak and gentle. He could never imagine the nature embracing woman to be a powerful being through physical strength, yes he knew she had a great endurance and a strong mentality but her frail body was too small to withstand pain and give pain. _

_But in a small corner of his heart, he knew she was right. He wanted her to be incorrect. _

_"You don't understand, son." Jun continued. "You're not a normal boy and I'm not a normal woman. I have powers which interest Ogre and you have some strong powers within you too, it'll be more of use to Ogre then all of his victim's powers combined. I can't let him get to you."_

_Jin frowned, frustrated. "Mother, then why can't I defeat him?" _

_His hunger to destroy something with his fists was at it's peak in that moment, he had felt that hunger before but washed it away through guilt, his mother taught him to make things, not break things. His mother spoke of his power as if he had been carved out to make a difference that would shake the Earth of it's very foundations. _

_"You power does not match my own." Jun slipped out in haste, trying to win Jin on her side. "You may be my son but you didn't inherit my power."_

_"Then my fathers?" Jin voiced what she would not say; Jun rarely spoke of his father and never gave his father a name. _

_Her silence gave him his answer. _

_"He must have been-"_

_"Jin, there's no time for that." Jun cuts him off, becoming stern with him now. "You need to promise me, you'll not give into any evil entity- the Ogre or the Devil himself." _

**(End of flashback)**

Jin closes his eyes; memories of other times overlapped each other. He could hear his voice as a child and his mother scolding him, her repetitions of the Kazama teachings drilled into his very soul, she would not let him forget. He could repeat them himself, each and every one as if they had just been told to him. Each of her morals embedded into his actions. He assured himself that he was doing the right thing, by helping the William sisters to gain their freedom to fight in his cause. Trust wasn't just an issue here. It was his responsibility; could he become a leader when he was governed by such pain and torment? Would he be able to accept the loss of another life?

"So Knight, what's up?" The blonde appears by his side, staring into their reflection which shimmered in the clear pond.

It was really tranquil here, the green of the forest looked down into the water, multiplying its beauty for the sky to fawn over it. The fragrances of flowers aided the natural beauty, calming both Nina and Jin down.

"Nothing." Jin breaks away, joining Nina in watching both their reflections.

How the pond painted them so beautifully? He could no longer see the dirt faced foul mouthed prisoner and the young stupid boy he once was in the pond. Now it was two people, a beautiful blonde by the side of a budding knight ready to take on the world. It was in this moment; he could smile a little and hope for the best.

"Let's go."


	3. Devil

***~*Chapter Three*~***- Devil

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t was his first time, boarding a ship.

Often, as a young boy, he'd read about it from his Sensei's texts and listen to the voyage from Kichida Shigeru's words. How exciting they had seemed to him them, the gliding of the waves causing a myriad of emotions. He could imagine himself on the ship, sliding across the seas and enjoyed the watery breeze that one would hope to feel in a hot summer's day.

This sort of breeze was rare, significant then a shade of a tree from the scorching sun. Those lucky enough to experience it hooked themselves at the rails; like a bee to it's honey, they would never take their eyes of the shimmering ocean.

Jin wondered what it would be like, to set sail across the world. Japan had been out of anyone's reach for so long, it was identified as off the map. Surely these shores would know and report back to whatever land it would find. It was the water that connects them all together. He feels the curiosity fade away to a growing fondness of his newfound discovery. It was even better in person; words limited the beauty an Ocean held.

"What the hell are you doing?" The younger sister appears beside him.

Before Jin would be able to give a response, Anna answers for him. "Y'know, I hate travelling. I always get sea-sick." She makes a face at the water, disgusted at the light headed sensation.

"You should rest."

"Look, there's a shrine." Anna points towards the object that had been sitting exposed, alone underneath the dying rays of the sun. Every time she passed it, she would point it out as if it had been the first time she had seen it. To her, it was a very pretty gate.

Seeing one for the first time, Jin smiles.

He was going to see many things he had never seen before.

* * *

><p>By nightfall, the ship had fallen asleep. Most of it's crew and passengers were tucked away in bed, unwilling to open their eyes until the very late hours of the pending morning. The sky had bestowed a violet tinted shadow across the sea, wrapping the ship up in its embrace. A soft flurry of waves was the only music heard, accompanied by the shouts of the sailors who received the night shift. They would suffer from insomnia and a slight madness that only one would understand had they suffered it.<p>

Yet, they work hard. They twist, turn, push and pull, twist more and turn.

Their hands grazed by countless efforts to keep the ship alive, to steer it and to ensure that their passengers got to their destination as promised. The stench of wet wood, torn ropes and blood was what they knew.

Jin is unable to sleep. He walks alone, watching and discovering the hard labour of these men. His eyes burn with fatigue but his being lights with fire, refusing him to his bed. He identifies with the cycle, seeing it many times while he worked in the Kichida fields. How life had been nothing but simple then, lost to the throes of innocence yet seemingly enduring the ardent pain in such moments. Without realising it, Jin Kazama hums a soft tune. Just to block out the sound of grating wood. The tune itself was probably one of his mother's, he couldn't remember when he learnt it but it felt soothing to divert his hearing from the steering of the ship.

"Hello, to you too, Knight." Nina catches him in the act, Jin turns but doesn't shift his arms from the rails.

The blonde sits on a crate with her legs crossed, she watches Jin coolly and speaks to him through sips of her drink.

"Could ask you the same thing." She replies, when he asks her for a reason to why she's roaming around in the late hours.

"Couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't or wouldn't?"

"Doesn't matter either way, the result would still be the same." Jin's response is slow yet firm, he hopes this crazy woman would go to bed, and there was nothing out here for her anyway.

"_Jin_."

His breath hitches on the way his name rolls of her tongue, unexpected in the midst of the moment; he switches his attention on her.

"You know it's unladylike to drink liquor, right? Makes you look like a complete drunk loafer."

"Oh shut up, Jin. You definitely haven't seen the world yet. Maybe you should go to bed. After all, first timers can't handle the travel sickness." Scoffing, Nina takes a few more chugs.

Jin finds himself chuckling at her words, the warmth of his small laughter suddenly tickling the pit of Nina's stomach. Growing alert, Nina scrambles from the crate and takes a last swig of her drink.

"You know what, maybe you're right. I should go." Nina contemplates, tossing the empty bottle over Jin's head. Ducking in time, Jin heard the glass bottle splash into the water.

"Want to watch what you're doing!" He hisses, bewildered with this woman's recklessness. _Was she usually like that?_

He recoils, expecting an apology from this woman. Instead, a shrug and a yawn is the answer.

"It's not like it wouldn't bounce off your head anyway, Knight. You have a head of a duck's ass. I'm sure it would just bounce right off." She sniggers, bringing her fingers to her lips.

Jin snorts at her taunt and folds his arm. "Goodnight, Nina."

"Night, Knight." Nina salutes him and chuckles at her own words. Shaking his head, Jin finds himself grinning towards her retreating form.

Solitude engulfs him again and Jin resigns himself to his room. Under the lit candle, Jin unfolds his map of Japan, carefully running over the pinpoints of his selected destination. The map itself was given to him by his Sensei's wife- Oba, a woman who had been a former Manji ninja. She had settled down into the life of housewife and a mother, it had no longer been of any use to her anymore. The map itself was tattered, engraved in gold and black, the lands were shaded in scarlet that had been tainted over the years by tea stains. Jin wondered who had dared to produce such a rich account of Japan, The King would deem it as treason, for he had the final say in how Japan should appear like.

Jin remembers his own cautiousness of the King, he wasn't a man Jin would like to meet but it had to be done. He had just hoped the King would understand his reasons when Jin sought him out. Not many good accounts were gathered in Yakushima about the King. His own mother wouldn't engage in speaking of the Royal family but his Oba-san would constantly speak ill of the King, warning both Jin and her son- Gen of how deceptive and ruthless the King was. When Jin thinks about Shigeru's wife, he feels the torment rising and tries to submerge himself in the map.

From Miyazaki, he would allow his men to rest and decided that-

Jin lets out a groan, feeling the pressure on his head. _Kazama Jin. Rise. Kazama Jin. Rise. _

The table stumbles away and Jin hurries out of his room, suddenly suffocated. The night air greets him again with a mysterious purple mist that followed his trail, setting ablaze the air behind him. His eyes were forced open and the pair of red eyes chanted those words. Its very vision haunting Jin right down to the core, he had never seen anything like it; but it identified with him, trying to seduce him into its pit of hell.

_Was it Ogre? _

"What are you?" He whispers while the orbs begin to assemble themselves as one big form. He feels the rush of fear, anticipation and anger all at once; he had been waiting for this.

It becomes a beast with horns, sneering at the young Japanese Knight before thrusting a beam of light upon Jin. He felt the sting in his arm and instinctively places a hand on where the beast had hit.

"What the?..."

He looks ahead but the purple mist is nowhere to be seen.

His eyes travelled towards his hand which he removed slowly.

On his arm, was a cryptic emblem.

_Devil_.


	4. Illusion

***~*Chapter Four***~*- Illusion

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>he Notorious Sisters had travelled extensively as children. Their mother had been a pilot and their father had been a businessman of one of the most respected businesses in Ireland. When Nina turned eight, their mother had died leaving Nina to take care of Anna. Anna was only six at the time and their father had turned into drinking. Every night would be spent gathering up rations in some cheap motel while their father's whereabouts were unknown. Of course their father wouldn't beat them, so he turned his hand into killing people for a living. He quit his business career- something that Nina had always blamed him for and still held a grudge for that.

He died when Nina was thirteen, leaving both Anna and Nina as orphans to fend for themselves in the big bad world. From then, Nina was certain of their futures, running from city to city had eventually landed them to Japan- a place where Nina had been born. She had related to this place, her mother would dream of living here one day- although it had been much harder in the past to remain here for so long. It may have been easier to chase those demons by running from country to country, but Japan provided a strange sense of security which is why Nina didn't want to let go.

The way those orange leaves settled on the wet ground in an autumns evening; they were like lost petals, rare to be seen elsewhere. The pink flowers which blossomed on its frail trees added much to the unique beauty, producing a scent not known anywhere else. Nina would enjoy waking up to the thick mist which stuck around in the mornings, unlike the freezing mist back in Ireland surrounded by nothing but green fields of grazing sheep's. Japan had seduced her, claiming her as its own and never wanted to let her go. Never wanting to admit it, Nina was a prisoner of it's beauty and found the forbidding situation even more thrilling.

Besides, it was a comfort away from those gruelling memories of when their father had been a walking corpse.

As for Anna, she had too been captivated by Japanese culture and never desired to leave the country with or without her sister. The sisters shared this mutual affection for which the land they were on and endured together. One wasn't seen without the other and so it was, that they would both wake up together to find themselves on the ship, both assisting some Samurai Knight on a dangerous yet thrilling cause.

Anna was the most excited, she would display her smiles on the palms of her hands and sway with joy. When morning struck them, she was the first to receive the news to please her elder sister.

The nineteen year old girl danced into the room as if it was Christmas morning itself, "We have reached Miyazaki city!" She informs, after days of boarding the ship.

Soon after, they had been walking among the Samurais after they had gathered their horses and carts. Jin Kazama was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is Jin?" Nina demands, finding it odd that Jin's men were already taking charge without his presence. Had they been her men, she would have given them a right face bashing.

When no one had the answer, Nina tears away from the group and flits back on the ship to find the lone Samurai Knight. After relentless searching, she found him, by the edge and looking out as he had done so before. But his eyes were bleak and his face was forlorn. He stood in his Samurai attire, ready but unwilling to move.

"Knight," She begins and swallows. "Your men have left the ship, we're waiting for you-"

Jin shuffles and brushes across Nina. "I know." His response is soft and so distant that Nina's curiosity is spiked.

"What the hell happened to you last night? You did get some sleep, didn't you?"

"You don't need to worry about that." He keeps his tone gentle and calm, refusing to show Nina his guilt stricken face.

"C'mon then, Knight. We better get a move on. Time ain't going to wait for no one." Nina cuts past him, leading him the way out of the ship.

When the two reached the land, Nina found herself directing the men to take a shortcut to a likely campsite. Jin had remained tight lipped, only speaking when his men asked his for any orders. So they travelled across the forest, cutting through a string of Hot Springs which were only available to the elite and wealthy in the region of Kyushu. Miyazaki city was itself; the city of dreams that was first founded by the King himself and now mostly a growing economical area. Many businessmen would travel here, bringing their work with them and to gain a vacation away from their hectic lives.

It was the place where Hot Springs had been first founded, so Anna was pleased that this city was first on their list to exploit. She would milk the luxuries for all it was worth.

The sisters had arrived here before, many months ago and Nina wanted to have the exact campsite as she had before. It would be enough for them all, as Nina only chose the best and the most enjoyable sites. Jin's map was proving to be very helpful indeed, he had given it to her when she requested it and had to accept that it was probably more detailed then many of her hand drawn maps.

It was almost four when they had reached another set of Hot Springs, coming across a man sitting in one, surrounded by many semi nude women that all tended to the man's needs. He sat with a drink in one hand and the other hand currently in the hands of the women who were taking in turns to kiss and massage it.

He noticed them and ordered for them to stop their horses. Jin Kazama finally snapped out of his stupor, watching the man and his women staring right back at them.

"May I ask, who you are?" His tone flows, like the sheer hot water slipping across the cracked rocks.

Anna and Nina exchange their glances and Anna whispers to her elder sister. "He's the Duke of Kyushu."

Jin stepped off his horse and emerged into plain sight. Upon seizing the glimpse of the lead Knight, the color on the man's face drains and he orders his women to stop. Whipping off his shades, he stands up and grabs a towel. "Who are you?" The man sounds shaken, had it been anyone else, he wouldn't have given them the time of the day.

"We're just passing by, don't mind us."

Another woman arrives with a second towel to wipe the man's hair. He ushers them back and steps out of the springs without assistance. "How can I not mind you? You're cutting through my Hot Springs, you know as the Duke of Kyushu, I don't enjoy having uninvited guests upon my premises."

"Your premises?" Nina cuts in, amused.

"He's the Duke of Kyushu!" Anna reminds her sister again, hoping that they wouldn't get on the Silver haired man's nerves.

Ignoring the sisters, the Duke demands Jin his identity. "I must know who dared to trespass my kingdom. Only then I can decide which punishment to bestow."

The silver haired man studies Jin' face and hair, deciding it would be better to let the knight speak for himself. "I am Kazama Jin and this is my clan."

Kazama. Right, the name hadn't been popular but the Duke knew exactly on which family tree this man arrived from. He holds his breath and his eyes twitch, all of this doesn't go unnoticed by Jin, who makes a mental note of this man's reaction.

Putting forth a smile, the Duke of Kyushu extends a hand to Jin. "Kazama Jin you say? Belonging to one of the most influential families in Japan? I have this pleasure of meeting a Kazama? I can only thank my fortune."

Jin doesn't take the hand and the man withdraws with a slight chuckle. "I'm Lee Chaolan, Duke of Kyushu and adopted son of King Heihachi Mishima."

"You know of my family?"

"Yes." Lee Chaolan nods, "In fact, I would like to invite you to my quarters. It would be nice to finally tend to a Kazama and his people."

"We already have plans." Nina intervenes, staring down onto the scene from her horse.

Anna nudges her while her cheeks turn pink. "The Duke of Kyushu kindly invited us and to turn down such an offer would be distasteful."

"Very distasteful indeed." Lee grins, liking the younger sister's enthusiasm. "Please, Kazama Jin, I rarely make invitations to newcomers. You are special and please don't take away my right to welcome you to my kingdom."

"Alright," Jin accepts, giving in to his fatigue.

* * *

><p>[<strong>Setting<strong>: High Rollers Club- Tekken 6]

"And this is the master game room. I sit here and play poker, gamble a bit and just generally incorporate the pleasures of money here."

Lee Choalan informs, leading Jin and the sisters in a roulette shaped room. It was covered in a bronze tainted gold with specks of black and maroon twisting in the corners. Lights hung in the shapes of women's legs, like charms of a bracelet. There were rails coiling round the room, like an Opera theatre. Anna was instantly in love with the place and even Jin had to admire the work put into the place.

The Duke of Kyushu was lavish in his spending, creating a pretty world for himself to flaunt.

"It's beautiful." Anna exclaims, enjoying it right down to the last intricate detail.

"Thank you, oh fair one." Lee Chaolan bends down and takes Anna's hand to kiss it. Nina scoffs out in disgust and rolls her eyes.

"So, you up for a game, Kazama Jin?"

"I don't gamble." He replies, refraining from partaking in such leisure.

"You don't drink, you don't eat meat, You don't smoke nor gamble. Enjoy life a little Kazama, _you never know when it may end_." Lee advices and stands back up on his feet.

The last words cut through Jin's being, grabbing complete hold of his attention and he felt a bitter unease on hearing such words.

"Can you excuse me; I'd like to return to my room."

Lee Chaolan dismisses Jin and then turns his attention on the sisters. "So, any of you like to play?"

"Anna would." Nina pushes her younger sister forward, the nineteen year old so eager to enjoy the wealth that Lee loved to show off with.

"Excellent!"

* * *

><p>"There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere in this... maze." She stops beside him and feels relieved for the first time to find Jin.<p>

Lee Choalan's small palace might have been entertaining but Nina had no time to waste. She was on a mission and any form of distraction must be cut out, especially ones that were alluring.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Tired of his usual responses, Nina found herself releasing some pent up frustration. "Don't you understand? You sponsored this operation, you can't just turn your back on it and expect it to sort itself out. We're sitting in the Duke's palace for some strange reason, he's never this attentive unless with an ulterior motive. Don't you see Jin? He's the adopted son of the emperor, but that doesn't mean he won't be working in his own interests. You should have seen how he took interest in your name. He can never know what we're up to. Our whole mission will be over."

Knowing Nina for a few days, Jin grew accustomed to her vigorous demeanour, the woman was too good for her own head and had made everyone's lives a living hell if they did something irked her. Already some of his men had complained to him about her, for she would try to step in his shoes and demand orders to be carried out of her own. He hadn't spoken to her about the reality yet and hoped in time she would calm down and realise that he was in charge here, not her.

If her words were true, they were only disregarded because of how they were spoken. Jin Kazama unleashed his own fury in that moment, addressing her directly as she done to him.

"You are nothing but my prisoner. If I wanted, you could be back in prison right now." He warns, feeling a strange darkness overpower him. He would have never dared to speak such words before.

Nina stood stunned for a second, the tone in which the Knight was speaking to her could kill. "So do it then, I dare you."

Jin shares the same reaction with the blonde, both of them at a stand off. He listened to his own heart beats and her breathing; both were harsh, rapid and wild. Her blue eyes draw him to reality, her words finally getting through to his mind.

"You can't." She breaks the silence and folds her arm. "You know you need me because you want Ogre so bad. You want to destroy him."

She was furious. Her fists ached to pound and snap the Ogre to pieces yet she was giving that up so Jin would have his chance to shine. For his unknown reason, she had tried to hold herself back and in that moment she desired to break her promise and seek out Ogre for herself.

"I...I'm sorry." His eyes shift while he draws back into his shell, afraid to speak anymore and hurries away where no one could find him.

Nina shakes her head and kicks the air.

There was something about him; something strange.


	5. Candle

***~*Chapter Five*~***

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>hen it burns, it melts.

Hot wax drips down like tears, lethal if wiped away.

It was best to let it burn and cry, as time would cool these hot tears down itself without intervention. Anna Williams watches the tiny flame flicker and recalls her father once putting the tips of his fingers through it. It never burned him. He would sit all night and play with the fire with his fingertips.

Once she had tried to do it but ended up wounded and getting a right earful from Nina. It still didn't quench her thirst though, for she was still fascinated by them, how they burned so bright and died so beautifully. There were several candles stacked up neatly, burning away to give the room a warm ambiance. The sheer red curtains danced with the shadows while the candles wept out their scent.

Lee Chaolan had introduced her to scented candles, one of his many inventions that would seduce the rest of Japan, leaving them dancing to Lee's tunes.

When Jin and Nina wouldn't engage in admiring the pleasures of this place, Anna had felt alone and rejected. The candles were her only solace, reminding her of how exactly Jin and Nina were. They too would be fatal to approach in their most sensitive moment, like the candles, it would be best to let them cool down in time.

She had an idea that those two came to a disagreement because Jin didn't join them on the dinner table and Nina wouldn't take his name. So Anna had found herself waiting in the parlour with a tray of food, instead of luring Jin out herself, she'd wait with patience.

When he did arrive, it surprised her. Though on a false pretext, she smiled at his presence and prayed silently that this stubborn knight wouldn't be as difficult as her sister.

"Evening Jin." Anna greets smiles and waves.

Jin furrows his brows, his eyes show her that he's at unease with the candle-lit room and she blushes, realising that this was not the type of setting she had intended to meet him in. He was a beautiful man but Anna hadn't felt anything other then respect for Jin. He had put an end to her and Nina's prison life. The least she could do was made sure he ate on time while her sister argued with him. Besides, this was the perfect opportunity to learn a little more about Jin so she could help her sister to understand him better.

Anna would not let their freedom slip away.

As expected, he is polite in his greeting and sits across her on the plush chair. A table is between them and Anna pushes the food towards Jin. "You must eat, after all you have a lot of men to lead."

Hunger controls Jin and within minutes, he finishes his food, relishing the delicious aroma. He couldn't remember the last time he ate, maybe breakfast?

When the plate was empty, he notices Anna grinning at him and pardons his erratic behaviour. He only ate like this when he had been a child, his mother would frown upon such attributes and beat the grace into his manners. When the red haired sister kept him from apologising, she steered the conversation to something else.

"So...erm, I heard that you were nineteen. Like me? Does that mean you still go to school?"

She squeezes her lips together, hoping to god that he would give her a decent reply.

Jin responds by telling her that he had completed his final year at school just a month ago and before both of them knew it, Anna had revealed aspects of her life and was giving Jin an insight of what Nina's life was like too. Jin sat and nodded in sympathy, forgetting about the candle lit room and the awkward scenery.

"Yeah, Nina always had to put up with my childish demands, I could never do what she did." Anna whispers, recalling such memories where Nina would eat less so Anna would be able to eat more.

"You both had it tough."

She nods, "I'm glad we got this chance though, I really want to return the favor. You know? I want to do something that impresses her, so she knows she didn't take care of a useless girl- but a very intelligent one...like herself."

"I'm sure she knows that already. You're her only family." Jin empathizes, at a point in time; his mother was his only family. He had only known how much he had been blessed with when Jun was his mother and when he met Shigeru Kichida, a man worthy of being his father.

Then he sees Anna and Nina as two orphans with no hope apart from him. He saw Anna's gratitude towards what she deemed as a favor and then he felt ashamed, because that wasn't the truth. He had planned to use these women for his own benefit, forgetting that they too have some important goals of their own.

"You think so?" Anna feels hope and Jin saw it through her eyes.

"I know so." Jin nods, he had seen Nina's protectiveness of her sister over the few days and realised why she had been the way she was today.

Her eyes shift to the open door which leads to the corridor, in a split second she found Nina hurrying though that hall and Anna almost choked.

"Are you alright?" Jin pushes a glass of water towards Anna and glances back at the hall to find no one.

"You know, it's getting quite late at night. I think we should go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Anna stands up, careful not to knock over the table.

_I hope she didn't hear this conversation,_ Anna panics. It was probably midnight and Nina never went to bed without Anna. She prepared herself for the lecture and a few beatings when she tore herself from the room and bade Jin goodnight.

* * *

><p><em>He occasionally dreamt and lost himself in great things. He was a dreamer, the beautiful fragments of what ifs floated in his mind and he enjoyed every part of these amazing lies which he wished was reality. He would dream that his mother had the life she deserved, a loving husband and for himself- his father. Without knowing him, Jin loved him. He never learnt to hate yet but whatever emotion he felt, Jin felt it with a dangerous passion. He would never forget the favors done for him nor the affection bestowed upon him. <em>

_So that night, when a dream finally came to Jin- it was nothing like he had imagined. The throes of hell itself presented Jin with gritty chains, diesel stained flames and broken headstones which lay scattered underneath the scarred sky. Devil had engraved his mark on everything. The emblem which now was on Jin had been tattooed on every surface it would find. The flag of Japan itself was now replaced with black and red. It would flutter in the breeze, the crest of the Devil waving at him. Then he heard it laugh and each time it would echo through the forest of Yakushima. _

_A fire snake would creep up and lead him to a cemetery which he had visited last month. A grave, he stood at and he watched himself bend down in grief. _

_"I'm responsible." He would say and each time the Devil would laugh, cursing him and the crest on his arm would give him immense pain. _

_Jin convulsed, falling beside the grave and felt the Devil infect every part of his being apart from the heart. He was paralyzed under the moon stricken sky and called out for anyone, his mother, his sensei- he even called out for his faceless father. _

Waking up that night, Jin forced himself to a mirror and exposed his newly tattooed skin. "Why me?" , he whispered, tracing the sharp edges of the tattoo.

It the devil was inside of his being, he had to _destroy_ it.

Before _it_ destroyed _him_.

* * *

><p>Lee Chaolan liked to spend his Saturday afternoon with a game of polo. Those who opposed him would know they would lose to his deceiving ways, for Lee Chaolan planted every ruse for his favor and knew which games to pick that would let him emerge a winner. Many had failed to discover the tricks up his sleeve, for they would change which is why Lee had been a master at Poker and anything else which concerned money.<p>

"Kazama, Jin- I wonder if you would like to play. I know you can ride horses."

The young Japanese knight doesn't enjoy distractions and finding Nina's glare had also agreed with him on that.

"Pardon me, but I have not experienced the game and I don't intend to waste any more time. I agreed to spend one night in your residence but now I must gather up my men and the sisters to take leave."

"Why? What is so important that you must leave the comfort of my kingdom so early?"

"I have a mission to tend to."

"May I ask what this mission is?"

"You may not." Nina steps in and ignores the groan from her sister "Jin is right, we cannot stay any longer. We have to get a move on as soon as possible. Just _understand _that."

"All the more to play the game. If I win, you tell me where you're headed and I will provide you with help. If you win, I shall let you go but still provide you with help if you shall need it. I won't turn a Kazama down, that is a promise of mine."

"He already said no." Nina reminds him through gritting her teeth.

"What kind of help?" Jin asks, even if Lee wasn't reliable, Jin knew that the man would provide any luxury in return for something. Right now, his men needed much support if they were travelling with him and Jin knew better not to consider their needs. Last night had been a slight revelation. He had to think for the greater good in order for this mission to work.

"Well, I will provide your men with better carts, ensure your horses- all of them have new horse shoes, your women have more attires and any womanly thing they desire, I will arrange for spending money and then I will fit you a new uniform." Lee Chaolan points at Jin's teal and gold costume. "You need a crest. I'm sure you have one in mind?"

Jin nods, uncertain and the image of Devil flashes through his mind.

"I will also add to your numbers in men, for it looks like you don't have enough and I can also provide combat weapons. You have a Katana, do you not?"

"Yes."

"Well, I'll get you some really good ones. The ones you have, seem to be rusty and weak. They're no good." Lee comments, after having reviewed some himself, he had found them to be very faulty. _What did this Kazama live on?_ He thinks.

"I will accept your challenge for this deal."

He could hear the blonde sigh in disappointment beside him.

* * *

><p>When Jin's horse was ready, Nina had emerged to give him a piece of her mind. Couldn't he see what she had seen last night? The thought of Jin not following her advice frustrated her to a state of white hot fury. Lee Chaolan wasn't to be trusted and he was only wasting their time.<p>

Jin seemed cool when Nina addressed him through blunt words. "Jin, you are putting yourself in danger here. I hope you know that Lee Chaolan _knows_ your weakness."

"Rest assured, Nina. I can handle him."

"You'll find out what he knows about you soon after." Nina lowers her tone, "He was talking about you last night. He has plans for you."

Before she would allow Jin to respond to her, Nina stormed away and joined her sister and Jin's men on the field benches. The game master announces the match and blows the whistle after counting to three.

"I just hope he wins." Anna hears her sister and places her hand on hers.

When a candle burns, it was hard to reform.


	6. Rags and Riches

Thanks for reading.

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Chapter Six<strong>*~*

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>t had been a long and tiring journey for some of Heihachi's knights who had double-checked the outskirts of Tokyo. Heeding their master's call had been their first priority and now many had felt the fatigue slowly consume them while they rested against the trees, by a serene lake to cool off. The clouds came together and wept their rain upon these men, who had welcomed the ice droplets on their faces.

"No sign of Ogre yet." One of them drawls and the others nod in agreement.

The rain lashes out, wrapping the men in it's furious form. Drenching, soaking and eroding at whatever it touched. It was only a matter of time till an alien figure loomed from the sky above their heads, ready to satiate it's hunger.

"What the hell is that?"

Each knight awakes to pass on the cry when it approaches them, muffling their screams with it's hollow eyes.

* * *

><p>Kazama Jun, opened her eyes. She could still feel their screams, ringing through the shell of her ears. She woke up to a grey morning, filled with no hope. Throwing her legs to the side of the bed, she pinches the bridge of her nose and sits there. She breathes in, breathes out and forms a cycle until she gains a gentle rhythm. Her fear and anguish ripple though her, she hadn't felt like this in years and it was just about to get worse.<p>

Kichida Shigeru appears, a brief knock on the door and she knows it's him. "Come in."

His face is weary, eyes red and hair dishevelled yet he addresses her in a kind and polite manner. "I brought you breakfast."

After refreshing herself, she pays attention to the breakfast. It had been days she had avoided eating a hot meal but gladly accepted the soothing feel of it against her throat. The two adults sat in silence, unable to form a coherent conversation as Jun Kazama ate.

With the unnerving silence ticking away, Jun Kazama finishes the silence with a sip of water. "How is your wife and son?"

She hears the hitched breath and the shift of his mournful eyes. "They're fine." His tone cracks and he pushes his lips together to suppress any further hurt.

She swallows and tries to say something else but nothing comes to mind.

"It's not your son's fault." Shigeru begins, sensing Jun's anxiousness. "I never held your son responsible for what happened."

"I know." She nods, eyes closed and a sense of relief passes through her. She feels selfish in that moment because she can't feel against her own son, her Jin.

"My wife and son, they're...still in pain...they...even...I don't know how to progress through this, Kazama Jun."

"Let me apologise for Jin taking off with your men without proper consultation first," She brings up the topic for the first time. It was so fresh in her memory, when she woke up to find a letter waiting for her on their kitchen table. She had asked him to do such an act but hadn't expected Jin to enact such a request so sudden.

Her son had taken his first step to destruction and she fell into a pit of silence, praying and enduring like she always had.

"I don't blame him for that either. Jin is like my own son. If he felt he had to do it, then I agree, We both know how mature Kazama Jin is." Shigeru forces a smile and remembers Jin in a positive light. "I'm sure he'll set things right."

"Ogre can kill him." Jun's tone wavers, her fear finally shining in her dark eyes for anyone to see. "All these years...I've kept him away, I came here because Jin needed protection...what if the devil already has him?" Her whispers are harsh and her eyes are wide.

"We may not be able to stop fate but have faith in your son, you spent nineteen years teaching him your precepts. I'm sure nothing would be strong enough to steer him away from what you taught him. Not even the Devil himself."

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about." She confesses, turning her head towards the window. "I'm worried about Jin finding out the truth. The truth which I've hidden from him for years."

She could only hope at this time. She wouldn't go after him, it would only disturb the cards of destiny. She knew she had to let fate play out it's twisted ways whetever she liked it or not.

* * *

><p><em>[ Kyushu- Miyazaki, Lee Choalan's mansion]<em>

A vast array of colors stared at Jin, from the rich silks, smooth velvets and the sheer linen. Lee Chaolan was a man of his materialistic goods and Jin had spent all day soothing his own defeat. He had failed to achieve success in the game and had resorted to a string of banter between himself and Nina. Anna was pleased that they had been allowed to spend a little extra time with the Duke of Kyushu for Jin was a man of his word. His men were starting to get a little too comfortable doing nothing and it took a couple of days for Nina to finally warm up and enjoy a whole new closet.

"This isn't bad." She steps out of the changing room, dressed in a nice pastel green gown that made her figure appear taller. The sisters had tried on everything Lee would muster, from pink cocktail dresses to elegant coral frocks and each time they were given a new dress to try on, the more days Jin had counted up in his mind that they would spend here. His interest in the dresses was minimal but he did have to admit, they did the blonde some wonders.

He hoped, this time around she would wear some decent clothes unlike the very tight cat suit she had been parading around in.

The younger sister appears from behind her, dressed in a small gold dress that shone as if it was the chandelier itself. "How do I look?"

"Very beautiful." Lee Choalan strides into the room, admiring the sisters. "You know, Kazama Jin, there is something for you too."

Jin accepts the five samurai costumes that had been cloned from his own. Each were a different color, the wine colored was nice in comparison to the green, black and purple one. But the one that elevated above the rest was the white one with the red strips. Nina had opted for a similar attire to Jin's but hers had a hood and shorts covered by a skirt. Both had the same emblem that had been printed on Jin's arm.

"Nice logo there." Lee states, peering over the scarves. "Never seen anything like it."

Jin thanked him yet he felt that shiver down his spine when he thought of the devil. _There was nothing better to taunt the devil with his own mark_, he thinks and wonders if it is his own thought or not.

"Wow, the color combo is pretty decent." Anna comments, tracing the smooth texture of the clothes.

"I know, right?" Lee is quick to respond. "Besides, these are laced with some magical gel so if you get shot or something, it'll get caught in the gel and prevent you from fatal injury. Amazing, no?"

"It's useful."

When they had made their final selection, Jin had his men store away the new stack of clothes in the cart. The sisters had been occupied with managing a unit of supplies for their intended journey. Much to Jin's surprise, everything was almost done and according to Nina, the only thing left was the change in Katana; namely, his katana.

"Am I supposed to choose or are you?" He chuckles, amused by the woman's interest over each blade.

Nina had felt like she had stepped into a palace of swords. This was her reign; she had known each blade down to its potential destruction. The sound of the blade swishing through the air was music to her ears. Upon picking one that delighted her to the very core, she spun around and pointed the tip of the blade to Jin's neck.

Startled, Jin held up an arm and wrapped his hand around the sharp blade. "They say this blade can slice through anything...even metal." Nina informs him, surprised at no sight of blood.

Astonished himself, Jin pushes away the blade and opens out his palm after releasing it. There was no wound, no trace of blood or anything on his intact hand. He had heard such stories about strange katanas- one being the weapon for a famous manji ninja. Seeing his hand so pristine, he had thought of the Devil and wondered if it had been his doing.

"You're special." She comments, not surprised that her prediction was accurate.

Jin stares ahead as the blonde slides the Katana back into it's case. "It's yours." She tosses it to him, "I've already got mine so don't ask."

He watches her help herself to a katana and he studies his own. "How does the Duke of Kyushu end up with these things?"

"Lies and deception." Nina responds. "A business strategy done through charms so he must have dealt with a Katana master."

"Huh?"

"You'll only understand this if you do business, duckbutt."

* * *

><p>Lee Chaolan watched as many people gathered out on his floor, floating like lost pieces of glitter in his grandeur mansion. He had loved painting such scenery and had often been used to a charming evening. It was his right after all, being the only heir of the Mishima Zaibatsu. He had been assigned an insulting role thanks to that damned King Heihachi, the man had hated his own son so he had no room for loving someone else. Lee had accepted whatever he took take from his foster father's hands and tried turning it into gold himself.<p>

He had the company of pleasant people at his service and enjoyed the finest Japanese women on his arms. Tonight, he would have loved to have one of the notorious sisters on his arm and her exotic beauty would sure turn all heads. He would have died to do such a thing but for the sake of the greater benefit, he had watched from his own glass office and decided to take cautious steps.

He hadn't counted on Jin Kazama arriving at his doorstep. The man himself was like a god sent gift and Lee Chaolan would not waste any chance to make sure he had staked his claims in fate.

When Anna Williams arrived in his office, Lee readied himself for the smooth conversation. The elder sister was a complete waste of work and she would be impossible to charm but the younger sister was already besotted by his dreamy smiles and false promises of tomorrow's luxuries. He had only looked out for himself and he hoped that one that, this girl would understand that herself. It was a kill or be killed world. Deception was the only effective weapon here but he did feel somewhat sorry for having to chose the likable Anna Williams.

He saw a little bit of himself in her and smiled warmly when she took the seat he offered.

"I trust that you're enjoying the evening, oh fair one?" He takes her hand and kisses it.

She blushes. "Yes, it's so splendid."

"That's not all that will be splendid." His tone is husky and thick with charm. She likes it and he adores the way she has made everything so simple. A soft music in the background and some drinks later had her warmed up to him completely. They danced slowly in his office and he enjoyed the feel of her small warm body pressed up to his own.

"Can I ask you something? Oh fair one?"

"Ask away." She breathes onto his exposed neck, completely intoxicated.

"What do you make of this Jin Kazama?"

Her brows furrow and she looks dazzled. "What?"

"Jin Kazama. What do you know about him?" Lee repeated with a firm tone, he hated repeating himself.

"Er...he's just some samurai I guess. He's helping us and we're helping him. Nothing much. He's just a quiet...guy." She forces, trying to rest her head on Lee's shoulder.

Lee had maintained a considerable amount of distance from her, the conversation impending was important right now. "Help? What sort of help?"

"Ah, he wants to find some beast in exchange for our service." Anna yawned. "Nothing much, like I said."

"Does this beast happen to be Ogre?" Everyone knew about that recent beast which had picked up many powerful martial artists. Lee himself had hoped to be visited by the beast to ensnare some importance and yet here he was- prying bits off information from a girl.

Anna pulls away, fully awake. "You did this; you only want me for information. Not for _me_."

Lee shakes his head and tries to reach out for the distraught girl. "I'm sorry Ms Williams but-"

"No!" She shrieks, her blue eyes flashing with anger. "I thought you said I was pretty and beautiful. I thought we have something?"

"We do. We do!" He moves forwards in panic, he couldn't lose this conversation now! Not when it was getting more interesting.

"Right after we talk, we'll be together, how does that sound?" He grabs her hand and rubs it in assurance. "Please princess?"

She looks at him incredulously and takes a moment to recapture her breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call for such a pathetic night." She walks towards him and uses a soft tone to address him with. "Forgive me for such a blunder but-" Snapping her hand from his own, Anna gives him a tight slap across the face.

"I know a jerk when I see one!" She cries and gives him a fiery glare before storming out of his office.

Shaking his head, Lee Choalan tears his eyes to the one way mirrored wall and watches the crowds of glitter.

One way or the other, thing will happen his way.


	7. Absinthe

**Thank you for the reviews and for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Chapter 7*~*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>D<strong>uring the good course of the wine tasting session, Jin had avoided all contact with the prying eyes of hungry guests. His men had no regrets as they lost themselves to the glitz and glamour for one night which left Jin pondering over his decision to overstay his welcome. He had occasionally gone to check up on members of his samurai clan whilst the blonde had tasted almost every sample of wine presented and yet had a cool resistance unlike some of the guests who had become fully intoxicated.

He could smell the offending breathes mingling into the amber weaved air whilst fighting down his own accumulating thirst, wishing for a glass of water to pass by. Lee Chaolan had drifted across the room more then the waiters had, making sure that everyone caught an eyeful of his bright yellow evening jacket.

It was all flowing smoothly until Jin picked up the drink from a silver platter and drank the cool liquid in one gulp. He hadn't cared what it was because it would relieve some of that headache of his.

"I'm going to check on Anna." Nina informs him, pushing a glass into his hand.

Before Jin could protest, the blonde had slipped into the crowd. Sipping on the drink, it gave a heavy tinge to his tongue. He could taste the concoction of berries and apple into the drink. A smile reached his lips when he took the last sip.

Lee manages to see him and ushers him for a conversation. "So Kazama Jin, looks like you've finally stepped out of your shell?"

"Pardon me?"

"They call it a wine tasting but after a couple of drinks, you can't taste anything else." Lee chuckles first, and then his group of acquaintances join in.

Forcing a grin and a nod, Jin listens to the conversation. He can't remember the topics but he knows every eye hold a different emotion towards him. A man with a five o clock shadow addresses him in the rudest way possible, uttering the word "samurai" as if it were something to be abhorred. The small woman beside him wearing the candy pink lipstick had desired him, her eyes would constantly sway over his sight as she would inwardly swoon. Soon, Jin had opted for another drink; obliged to lose him in the abyss of their world, it was much easier to ignore the way they had observed him.

Lee hadn't finished speaking and was now providing a commentary which bored Jin; he had kept his eyes and ears out for the certain blonde who had gone missing to find her absent sister.

Soon, the conversation ended when Lee clicked his fingers and asserted some privacy with Jin. The small crowd was dismissed and Jin remained rooted to where he was.

"I'll be frank with you, Kazama Jin. Your mission is a risky one. The Emperor of Japan _will find you_."

"Even if he did, he won't be able to take action against me and my men."

Surprised with the reassurance, Lee pressed on further. "Anyone caught wandering through Japan without a good solid reason would be dealt with. I hope you know that, Kazama Jin."

"Trust me, there is."

"May I ask what it is?"

"I'm sorry but it _still_ doesn't concern you."

Flaring his nostrils, Lee managed to calm himself down. Jin sensed the Chinese man's frustrations and kept a firm stance. He would not reveal anything, even if he had been under the influence of many drinks.

"I'm sorry; I thought I was privileged to know what your intentions were. After serving up towards you and your men-"

"I am grateful for that. Thank you. I intend to return the debt but not at the expense of my motives."

The ground was stiff, rigid and cold. If there was one thing Jin disliked above all was deception. He could smell it pouring out from the irises' of Lee's eyes. It hadn't taken him long to understand what motivated Lee. To make such an innocent offer would prove very fatalistic indeed. Jin couldn't afford that sort of risk yet he had needed Lee's hospitality.

"The King of Japan didn't even _spare his own son_." The words came across as a whisper; Jin could see the mournful terror in his eyes. "I'm nothing to him; not a loved one nor a damn threat."

_**It's why he's alive,**_** the voice in Jin's mind sneers. **_**This insignificant fly is alive because the King does not care for him. But you, you're special. You're something.**_

Jin remembers a similar saying from Nina and shudders at the thought of it being the truth. What did he have to offer? Was it his power? It would make sense that his mother had warned him with a vague truth.

"You may have something that interests the King. For that, he will use you until there's nothing left to give." Lee continues.

"You speak ill of the King. Surely isn't that treason in itself?" He tries to ignore the voices, he tries to block the truth.

"I'll tell you what treason is, Kazama Jin." Lee dropped his tone and his voice was almost inaudible.

"Destroying your own lineage." It came across as a burning sensation, the howls and cries of bloodshed flashed through Jin's mind and it had disappeared without leaving a trace.

Now, should you ever find yourself in such a distasteful situation, you can always call upon me and I will be there to stick with you through thick and thin. After all, I see a hero in you. A true hero."

Lee shrank back, trying to decipher this young Japanese man. "All you could do for me is support me when I need it the most."

* * *

><p>Anna wrapped her scarf around her freezing arms and sat on a bench in the garden. She would hear the click of her elder sister's heels and waited in the moonlight.<p>

When Nina sat beside her, the two sisters shared a moment of silence before Nina broke it. "Lee Chaolan knows more then he's letting on."

"I know."

"I think by tonight, we should be gone."

"Nina, that night..." Anna pauses when she meets her sister's eyes. "I gave Jin a little insight about us."

"You would." Nina's sight was deep as her fingers curled around the end of the bench. "He's probably feeling sorry for us now."

"No Nina, he's actually-"

"I know _what_ he is." She doesn't let Anna finish because she's certain that she's right. "It matters what we will do next."

"Jin isn't that bad. He's just...new to this. Please don't be harsh on him."

_Don't drive him away_, Anna desperately thinks. "I overheard Lee speaking about Ogre and Kazuya." She lowers her tone, just in case if anyone else is out there.

"Jin is Kazuya's son."

Anna's eyes widen at the revelation, "So he's..."

"The next heir to the Mishima Zaibatsu. Yes."

"Oh gosh, that means we're basically parading around with a prince." It comes across as a surprised giggle but Nina is solemn and grim.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, not yet. It's just not the right time."

"You can't keep it from him forever, sooner or later, Jin will learn of this."

Nina imagines the flash of anger on the face of Jin, his callous words and his cold demeanour when he learns of his secret. Emotions would distract them and derail them to failure. She would have to conceal this matter for now, even if Jin's trust in her was at stake.

"You promise me not to tell anyone, Anna. Not a damn soul about Jin."

"I promise." Anna repeats grudgingly.

The sisters share another moment of bitter silence under the moonlight. It's stark and cold nature settling on the blue garden. However peaceful this moment seemed, Nina did not fail to miss the sharp dark blur which tailed across the moon.

* * *

><p>He crawls with a pounding mind, through the halls stretching with each of his small progress. He had gone to search for the missing sisters. Suddenly the atmosphere felt so cold and dark, the amber glazed room had turned into a moonlit tunnel and before him stood the figure of a young girl.<p>

Her familiarity all brought the buried feelings flooding back to him in that moment. She was tiny and her eyes no longer held the mischievousness that he had been used too. Her curly brown hair had been tied up loosely towards the side of her delicate head. She stared at him in a way it made it easier to cope.

"Aiko..." His whisper was a mere illusion, he was afraid to speak her name and to address her was something he had never wanted to do again. Not even in this form.

"Arigatou Kazama Jin." Her light tone had now inhibited a strange feel, one that made his guilt crawl over his skin. "I enjoyed the last night of my life."

"You're not real. You're just _an illusion_." He reminds himself, it's the drink. Not his eyes and not some sordid vision. She wasn't real. None of it was real.

Then why had he submitted to this nightmare? The fervent stinging in his eyes when he saw the little girl again and when she had walked towards him and stopped a couple of feet away, he would smell the sweet but subtle lavender that would cling to her aura. The sickly sweet smell of it made him want to be sick. Almost doubling over and away from the waiting girl, he had seen the vision of his mother.

Like a saving grace, her voice had urged him to heal and put aside his pain. He repeated her words blindly, trying to achieve salvation in his own pain. The flicker of fading forms dissipated from his mind, leaving him aching in the aftermath.

"Absinthe." The beautiful sound of reality kicked in and Jin found himself back to an amber lit hallway with Nina standing above him.

"Huh?"

"Absinthe." She repeats. "You've been poisoned, we need to go."


	8. SnakeShot

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and for reading.

This chapter is very action-packed and written in a fast pace. It's even short, compared to previous chapters. Be warned. :)

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Chapter Eight<strong>*~*

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nna twists her fork. She watches the light bounce against the shiny steel and repeats this because she feels uneasy. As a child, she had always watched her own back. Even if Nina had been there, Anna always kept a gun under her pillow and some extra precautions were taken. It was something she learnt from her sister. After all, it was better to be safe then sorry.

Engaging in friendly talk was something she could do while on guard and when people flocked to her, she maintained her composure at the dining table. Nothing had appeared of the blue but her fork had reported that an uninvited guest had been lurking.

_Where is Nina? Where is Nina? Where is Nina? _

Her mind chant's it's own mantra while she nods and gives people their much needed replies. Lee Choalan throws her an odd stare here and there and Anna waits for the inevitable before Lee is stunned to silence with the shattering windows.

Guests scream as shards of glass rain down on the floor. From her inner thigh, Anna lifts up a gun and waits for it to fall into her line of fire. The dining table now streamed with smashed wine glasses, soaked with red wine and untouched food proved to be a stable platform while people rushed out for the exit. Lee's own voice managed to reach it's high levels as he tried to calm his frantic guests. Anna fires, trying to get the flying feather man which had been gliding around the room.

Missing each time, she loads up her gun and dashes across the breaking table to get a better shot. The thing looks down on her with his hunting eyes and targets her as a threat.

"Here's an appetizer, Feather freak." Closing an eye, she fires and hits the beast while it dodges out of the way.

The bullet sinks into his arm but the absorbing skin startles her. His eyes now bright yellow, they emit a power and push her off the table. Her gun falls away and Ogre descends. Anna crawls backwards as her eyes bounce back and forth to her gun and the beast.

"Woyyyah!"

Lee Choalan rushes in with a kick and tackles Ogre to the ground. The split second distraction pulls Lee into a physical debacle with the ancient beast, after a couple of twisted necks from Lee, it flocks his body away with the collision of it's gold shield. Lee goes flying against the table, ending in it's collapse.

Grabbing her gun, Anna shoots and shoots as it approaches her.

Bullets hit the shield each time she picks a new direction. The ogre's reaction is faster and better.

"C'mon, dammit!"

She is forced against a pillar while the Ogre's psychic hold on her neck tightens. Useless, the gun falls from her failing hands and she is drawn to the molten golden eyes.

Her own heart hammers against her chest when she knows what it's about to do, her paralysis in check and her silence forced, Anna prays for a divine intervention.

* * *

><p>She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Losing Jin was not an option and so was risking Anna's life. She had no faith in Anna's combat; after all, the last time she had left her little sister to fend for them both resulted in prison. While Jin was writhing under the effects of the green venom, Nina catches the attention of a few of his men.<p>

"Listen-"

"What happened to Kazama-San?"

"Listen!" Nina repeats, frustrated. "He's struck with Absinthe. Hide him from Ogre's vision for now and you need to assemble the rest of your men and prepare leave. If Anna and I don't make it within five minutes, leave without us. We will catch up soon."

"But Williams-San..."

"Just do as I say. Nothing else is going to work but this." She grinds her teeth at the obstinacy of Jin's men. They were just as stubborn as their leader was.

"No..." Jin coughs and Nina sighs in his protest to her decision. Tonight was not the night they kill Ogre. Jin would have to accept that hard fact.

He reaches out and Nina slaps his arm away. "Take him away. And make sure nothing goes wrong."

Without another word, Nina dashes into the danger and puts blind faith into her own luck and into Jin's.

* * *

><p>She seethes as Anna is powerless underneath Ogre's grasp. Was Anna really that fragile in those two minutes of Ogre's attack? Her hands reach the neck of the beast and Nina breaks the spellbinding eye lock between her sister and Ogre. She grapples with the beast for a few moments and releases it. In a quick reflex, she rips off the shield, disarming the Ogre completely.<p>

"I've been waiting to kill you." She shoots and shoots again.

Each time a bullet sank into its skin, Nina tore away at it's strength. Each martial artist it tormented screamed through the healing wounds of the beast, little by little it drained some of the power it had snacked on to regenerate. Its own eyes returned to an onyx black color and growled. A flash of King appeared before her eyes for a second and then it had her by the shins.

Kick after kick, Nina felt her shin numb at the pain before it launched a punch to the face. Stunned, Nina strikes again and misses. Ogre tackles her for a grapple, pushing her head to its knee, her nose smacked against it.

The sharp intake of breath left her vulnerable for another second which had allowed Ogre to place her on his shoulders. Kicking the air, Nina resists against the tightening arms across her neck.

* * *

><p>Outside, Jin's men had quickly gathered up the horses and carts upon Nina's order. Jin had tasted the night's bitter air on his tongue once he was outside. While his men began to help him inside the cart, something inside Jin suddenly snapped.<p>

His eyes widened and he heard the protests behind him as he ran back inside, fury burning in his eyes. The first coherent thing to his mind was his fist driving forward towards the beast's stomach. How he had reached in time, he hadn't known. How he had healed miraculously, was unknown.

The fresh taste of violence he had welcomed was giving him strength.

One fist after the next.

His own hatred bubbled before his eyes and the beast had lashed back just as much.

With a final blow to the head and a gunshot at point blank, the Ogre collapsed and its hold on Anna was gone.

"Anna, are you ok?"

Jin doesn't move while the sisters talk. He doesn't even reply to Lee.

His eyes just stare at the fallen beast.

"Jin?"

"It's not _it_."


	9. Nasty Surprise

Thanks for the reviews and reading. :)

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Chapter Nine*~*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

"What do you mean it's _not it_?"

Lee Chaolan is the first to step forward, breaking the circle of silence. Before he could utter a word, Jin's tone was dark and laced with contempt and was directed at Lee.

"You did this."

"On the contrary, I…"

The silver haired man coughs and straightens his composure when he is met with Jin's angry eyes.

"I must learn what my guests are up to and you people are no exception."

"What have you done?" Nina's voice is just as thunderous as Jin's expression.

"He _tricked_ us."

"I wouldn't class it as _trickery._"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes, it was just an illusion I had crafted, didn't know it'll work so well."

Jin takes his turn to speak, "I trusted you and you _poisoned_ me."

"Intoxication is the right term for it."

Nina pulls out a gun, aiming it straight for Lee's face.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill him right now?"

Upon noticing the gun, Jin drops his scowl and fixes his gaze on the gun.

"No, we won't kill anyone."

Nina cocks the gun. "Why the hell not?"

"Because…." Jin's mind raced to find the answer. Every reason had him gunning to destroy Lee Chaolan but he couldn't. It was a stretch too far; they shouldn't get on the wrong hand of the law. Coming this far meant that they had to continue, even if they met someone like Lee on the way.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Jin."

"Because it's wrong. It's not right. We can't stoop to his level."

That's the only reason he would voice and Nina would have to comply.

He can sense Nina's desire to pull the trigger, to have this all over done with. The blonde stood there for a moment, finger on the trigger and eyed Lee like he was a prey in misery that she had to put out.

When she lowered the gun, Lee spoke in relief. "Thank you, but I must insist…"

Several robots ran into the room and took their positions. "I never let my enemies off so easy."

The robots exposed their guns, targeting all three of them with multiple crosshairs.

"I could just kill you or hand you to Heihachi. You can take your pick."

"I hope you celebrate your saintly decision, Jin." He hears Nina scoff and closes his eyes.

"Lee, killing us will get you nowhere."

Lee stares at Anna and smiles, "I never wanted to hurt such a beautiful flower like you."

"Lee, you want to know what we're after right?"

"I already know."

"I promise you, we won't be a threat. We just wanted to kill it. We don't want anything else with it."

Another robot points it's gun at Anna and Lee's eyes hold suspicion. "Well, can you promise me Ogre's blood?"

"If you can reach it before Heihachi can, I can't promise you who is going to be f…faster."

"Anna!"

"Nina! I'm trying to keep us alive here!"

"Don't go to Heihachi." Lee muses.

Jin watches the young William sister bargain with the duke. He listens carefully to each of the robots humming. There were at least twenty one of them in the room and then there were three of them. He mouths to Nina the number seven before turning around, grabbing the one closest to him and smashing its metallic skull against the wrath of his knee.

He continued his Kazama style hit combo, fisting through robot after robot and when he was down to the last one, Nina had Lee at gunpoint again demanding that he forget them.

"Your robots are so pathetic."

Lee said nothing.

"We should go."

Jin repeats himself again and Nina whips Lee on the side of the head with the pistol.

"Try to pursue us? Then there will be no one worse than me. Got it?" She raised the pistol and brought it down, knocking him out completely.

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

The days grew brighter but slower.

After departing from Miyazaki city, they had travelled through small towns and only stopped to replenish their food stock and taken rest for a short while. Neither one of them were interested in stopping by to dwell in inns or guest houses providing what happened in their previous encounter.

Some of Jin's men caught a bad cold and complained about being drawn to luxury. Jin hadn't slowed down but allowed his men the liberty to catch up when they recovered.

They met up at the coast in Fukuoka and the fatigue caught up with them.

Nina and Anna would argue over the events in Lee's mansion and the two sisters fought. Anna would plead her case to keep their heads above water while Nina hated making false promises. She had unable to sleep at night and waited for any impending threat with her gun.

Jin often found himself staying awake, because he too felt as if Nina's threat wasn't strong enough for the likes of Lee Chaolan.

One night, Nina had fired out of defence and they found that she had killed a wandering deer.

They took care of the deer. His men were hungry for meat and even the William sisters had opted for a meal other than vegetarian snacks.

The deer was seasoned by Anna. She found some Wasabi, Onions, Shiso leaves, Shiitake mushrooms and salt to flavour the meat. It wasn't the best combination but Jin found everyone tucking in to a meal.

The men on the other hand, picked some leaves to serve the meat in.

"You should try meat, it's really tasty."

"I do eat meat." Jin responded and finally accepted the dinner they had prepared.

He wasn't sure of the taste because the combination was a little odd for him and Nina teased him.

"Shame there's no bowls and chopsticks for a gentleman."

Jin returned her smirk, finding her remarks somewhat amusing himself.

"Anything else we should know about you?"

"I hate talking during dinner and I dislike it when women speak with their mouths full."

Nina didn't give him a witty remark after that and after their dinner, both remained by the fire while the others slept.

"You should go to sleep." Jin would tell her.

Her reply would always be the same.

"I suppose that if you find Ogre, our contract ends."

Jin nods. "As promised, you'll be free. I just hope you don't turn back to the life you've left behind."

"So you'd like me to be a saint like you?" Nina chuckles, she tried to imagine herself as a woman with a clean slate. Deep down, she wanted that but her ego did the decision making for now.

When Jin did not reply, Nina shifted the subject. "Well, since this is going to be a long journey, I should find ways of getting to Ogre quicker."

"I thought you said he'd come once I join the tournament?"

"I said that but things could change."

Jin eyes narrowed but he continued to listen. "When Anna and I first tried to hunt Ogre, well I had this crest. It's the same as your tattoo."

Jin touches his arm through the fabric of his top, "It's Devil."

"Maybe, but the strange thing was- when I asked someone from the reservation, they told me that a woman bearing this mark would rise."

"A woman?"

"Hmmm, but you're a man so I think they got that part wrong."

Jin nods, "So what about this legend?"

"At first, I thought it was some old tribal crap but Ogre paid a visit that night and took some people. When I tried to fight it off, it hated that crest and destroyed it before disappearing."

"So it is some sort of weakness."

"I suppose but the thing is, I don't think Ogre is just a single being. I think, there's more, like a whole race of them because you could always lay out the same trap for it but it would be a different height or a different weight even though they all look the same."

"You could be wrong."

Nina gives him a small glare. "I'm barely wrong."

"Then why tell me this now?"

"Because I didn't think it was going to do me any good. But now you know, one of them could be the one that you're after."

The flames dance a strange but a slow rhythm and suddenly both of them fell tired.

"I think I better call it a night."

Nina moves away to join her sister in the tent. Jin pauses for a moment and stares into the fire, he touches his emblem through the cotton material and wishes none of this was real.

* * *

><p>He didn't know what time it was when he heard a loud crash and a couple of curses exchanged both in English and in a foreign tongue.<p>

Jin rubbed his eyes and reluctantly rolled out of his futon bed to check what the commotion was. The day was a dark blue the fire was out and the leftover meat was now a string of meat hanging off bare bones.

He was thankful to being able to sleep a good amount of hours.

He found Anna holding a knife in the air while a man was sprawled on the ground with the most challenging expression. His hair was swept back with a pair of goggles that rested on his head.

"Jin, good that you're here. I found this no good street rat picking at our food!"


	10. Street Rat

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Chapter Ten*~*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

"You bastard."

**T**he cuss startled him; the tone of raw anger from the foreign tongue spat the word out again. Nostrils flared, eyes were mere slits and his fists clenched and unclenched.

"You take _my_ kill and then set your _bitch_ on _me_?"

Jin took the time to observe this unruly man.

"And you expect an apology."

"From this _bitch_? Yeah I'd like a_ motherfuckin'_ apology."

The Korean man doesn't change his stance but his fists are tight now, itching to throw a punch or two to make up for his loss.

"Yeah, sure. You were not here when I was flavouring it and when we did the hard work to cook it. Where were you then?" Anna pokes a finger into his rib, rewarded with a sweet hiss of pain.

"Bitch, you better take that finger away 'for I snap it." He warned, flinching away from her prodding fingers.

"Don't talk to her like that." A pistol marks the back of his head.

The Korean man drops his fists, sneering at the cold feel of the pistol. "Unless you want to be a dead man." The voice warned.

"Nina."

She raises her hand to dismiss Jin's potential warning and cocked the gun. "Trespassers aren't welcome here."

"Nina, no." Jin repeated, firmly this time.

"Jin, he was going to take our meal." Anna reminds him coolly. "I'm sure stealing isn't right in your book. You have morals don't you? He did something wrong and should be punished for it. Think about your men, all of them labouring so hard and then this…."

Anna pauses and points at the man. "Street rat comes along, misbehaves with a girl and tries to steal the meal. Isn't that wrong?"

"What do you think? I care?" He sneered again and felt the pistol part the strands of his hair.

"Shut up." Nina's voice rooted him to the spot.

"Dying at the hands of a pistol whore. How beautiful." He muttered, daring her to pull the trigger.

"You're not making this any better for yourself." Jin told the stranger. "If you want, she will actually kill you. I _know_ it."

The tone came across somewhat condescending, Nina twitched her fingers and met Jin's disappointed eyes. She was so engrossed that she wasn't prepared when the man spun around and had taken the pistol from her, aiming it at her.

"Now your pistol is mine, bitch. Tell me, where you wanna get shot."

His reply was a kick to the crotch, the bitter groan escaped from the man's lips as a bullet pierced the sky. Birds flocked away as soon as those thunderous sounds came to exist. The Korean man fell to the ground, just inches away from the roasted meat. His groin throbbed shamelessly from the surprise attack.

Suddenly, all eyes were on him.

And they were _armed._

* * *

><p><strong>2.<strong>

"Why are you here?"

The man is handcuffed to a tree, had sprouted nothing but curses and tried tugging at the ropes that bound him. Jin retained his patience and allowed the man as much time to cool down. None of the curses meant anything to him; they were shallow when the man yelling them had a bad habit.

"I want my meat."

"I will allow you to eat, but tell me why you are here? You're not a Native."

"You think I'm against your King?"

"Are you?"

"No, I just want to find…" The Korean man pauses, "….my father."

So Jin asked him where his father was, the Korean man slowly began to answer his questions, exhausted with his efforts of trying to undo the rope. Jin untied him, satisfied with learning enough.

"You can eat now, I apologise for binding you."

The Korean man said nothing and walked off to sit by the freshly lit fireplace. Anna reluctantly sliced the meat for the unnamed man and served it with potatoes. On handing him his dinner, Anna caught something in the man's eyes. When she spoke to him, it was softer.

"I'm sorry too, for poking you in the ribs and calling you a street rat."

He nods and accepts the dinner. "I'm Anna by the way."

"Call me Hwoarang."

* * *

><p><strong>3. <strong>

_The woman was a mother. Her child was gone. Her only son, her pride and joy. She didn't change her hopes. She didn't want him to come back home empty handed. But somewhere in the weeks of his absence she was missing. Her presence was still there but she wasn't. _

_Doubts creased her mind. Would he be able to do it? She raised him weak and vulnerable because she was all those things. He hadn't eaten her meals. He hadn't seen her face when he made a mistake. Was her face fading from his wandering mind? New faces would appear new opinions, different ones at that. He might be persuaded. _

_He was her only son, she loved him like a mother loved as many of her kids as she could. _

_Undivided and absolute. _

_Had he changed his ways of thinking? Betraying her precepts would make her heart bleed and her mind haemorrhage. But he had to survive. A mother wanted her son to survive in the wilderness. _

_She is better than before because another young man needs her. Someone else's mother cannot be there and so she see readily fills in the gap, pretending that he is Jin. _

_The devil would never brand him, she thinks while preparing his meal. He was ordinary, simple and fated to lead a normal life. His blood was not tainted with a kingdom of malice, treachery and betrayal. She feels jealous. _

_Why couldn't her son be like that? _

"_The winds of change." That son read, following his father's footsteps and trying to educate himself of the world. _

"_Gen, I'm going out. If you need anything let me know." His father stops by, observing Jun._

"_**Are you ok?"**_

_She nods smiles and waves. "You need to go and find your wife."_

_Reason with her so you don't lose her, Jun thinks. Gen reads on, his feet folded in that exact same spot where Jin sat and read as a kid. _

_Then she sees he is not a boy. Those broad shoulders with defined muscular arms that lead to large hands could crush a prey. On his hands were huge red gauntlets, a spike crawled out from it. The fingers became skeletal claws. They were clawing into that book. It was a man sitting in that spot, reading. _

_Protruding veins, horns and wings._

_That man was not her son. _

* * *

><p><strong>4.<strong>

Anna trained herself not to be sick again. They managed to grab a ship heading east. They left shortly after Hwoarang joined them. Jin promised him to be well protected because Hwoarang had mentioned Ogre. Anna believed it was also Jin being polite which Nina scoffed at every now and then.

Eventually Nina learnt how to stomach Jin's decisions, the promise of wealth kept her mouth shut for now. Leaving Lee Chaolan's mansion meant that they had surplus of luxury with them. Jin didn't seem to mind Nina taking care of those extra goods.

"Here some new garments." Nina waved the pants and shirt in front of Hwoarang. "This is in Jin's size, dunno if it's going to fit you."

Hwoarang swiped the clothes.

"Thanks."

Anna chuckled when Hwoarang stepped out, dressed. Nina's guess had been accurate. His shoulders were not as broad as Jin's not muscular. It hung slightly off his frame so Hwoarang tucked the spilling shirt in his pants.

"Stop laughing!" He hissed at the Williams.

Like Jin, Hwoarang preferred to be alone. But sometimes he would go and talk with the samurai warriors. Since he had introduced them to poker and other various little gamble games, these men would allow Hwoarang to spend a lot of time with them. When it wasn't enough, other passengers on the ship would try their hand to play these games with Hwoarang. He didn't allow the Williams sisters to join in, worried they might catch him hustling but tonight, Nina invited herself in.

It was her, Hwoarang along with a couple of Jin's men and four other male passengers trying to get lucky tonight. Hwoarang rolled the dice and slapped down some Korean notes along with Yen.

"500 yen and some currency that doesn't even apply to this country?" Nina raised her eyebrow.

He put his keys on the pile of money, "This is the keys to my Harley. It's my life."

The other men became interested in this absent bike of his, the way Hwoarang described it- it was like a lost love; beautiful only to him and others who believed him.

"Sounds like an old pile of trash to me."

A few bits of laughter elicited from the table.

Hwoarang snorted at Nina. "You wouldn't know what an old pile of trash is even if it hit you between the legs."

"Ha! Vagina joke!" A drunken man choked on his own saliva, giving thumbs up to Hwoarang.

Nina stabbed his foot with a heel; she quickly learnt that she got the wrong man.

"Ah I'm dead!" The same half drunken man cried, shifting his foot from the table.

Hwoarang glanced at her and puckered his lips. "Looks like someone is getting their aim wrong."

"I appreciate your originality, Whore-rang." Nina slapped down a revolver on the pile.

"Wow. A Soul Calibur!" The sound comes from one of them. "They say you only see these in Miyazaki!"

They spent most of the evening betting, Hwoarang hustled, Nina hustled some more. Hwoarang added more to the bet, Nina won some more.

"I'm not calling quits." Hwoarang promised, ready to win back his keys.

"I've got all the time you want, it still won't change the results."

A few men came and went, disappointed with their loss. Each game gained a new crowd with the exception of Hwoarang and Nina.

"Women should never play." Hwoarang mutters, when a woman joined in, seemingly interested in the charm.

"Relax, it's just a game."

Jin Kazama walked across the other side of the main cabin, his eyes sought out Nina. For a moment, they held the gaze there. Nina gathered her winnings.

"Just to make you satisfied, I'll call it quits. This lady would love to have her go on humiliating you." Nina tapped on the woman's shoulder.

"Watch him; he has cards up his sleeves."

She met Jin in her room, taking care to pack her winnings away. "So what's new?"

"You lied to me."

Nina forgot the taste of wine on her tongue, suddenly there was a bland taste. Her senses became flooded with all that seriousness from him.

"I lied to you?"

She tried to wonder what she had hidden from him. Sure there were some things but above them all was the truth she learnt about him. She kept it hidden from him and Anna promised not to open her trap. Anna had been in the main cabin, watching them all play. Surely she didn't slip Jin of that secret.

Jin went to her suitcase and flipped it open.

She looked into her suitcase.

"Oh, _that_."


	11. Dawn of the Heat

**Author's note 1.0: **Finally I posted. After a long hiatus. Thanks for reading**. **

* * *

><p><strong>*~*<strong>**Chapter 11*~***

* * *

><p><strong>H<strong>eihachi Mishima didn't sympathize with these people. They were families of his soldiers who had died and failed to track Ogre. Still, he had sent out stupid sympathy cards to the families with Xiao's help of course. He learnt from the bright young girl that showing a bit of emotion often won hearts. And if he wanted to recruit new members to his Tekken force, he had to lie and waste some cards to do that. Which was easy of course rather then taking the trouble to visit them just like his emotional father Jinapachi had done before when he lost soldiers.

"Hey Mister Heihachi!" Xiao invited herself to his room.

She wore that ever so cheerful grin and held up a big basket, "I made some cupcakes for the families."

She fell into her usual chatter while she appreached him. She settled the basket down and Heihachi had a good whiff of the warm cup cakes. Decorated with pastel icing of course.

"Now, I want you to accompany me while I send these out. The poor families need to have something sweet after suffering from their loss."

Heihachi frowned and reached for a cupcake. What he wasn't prepared for was a slap to the hand.

"Xiao!" He shrank his hand back and glared at the chinese teenager.

"They're not for you!" She sat next to him on the bench and placed the basket behind her.

Completely oblivious to his burning glare, Xiao rolled her eyes and began narrating how she had learnt to bake cakes. If he hadn't been so angry at her, he'd have listen and laugh along with her. This girl was pretty but she was becoming a pain. _If I have tolerate her any longer, I'd end up killing her_, Heihachi thought and grunted. The women he had been with before had learnt to shut up a long time ago. If he was going to season her to become his future mistress, he'd have to start now.

"So I add a bit more water and mixed it…"

"Xiao," He cut her off.

"Yes?"

He surpressed his anger. This was the moment he was going to have that talk with her. He had to go at it gently.

"Xiao, you're like family to me. I see you as a young sweet girl. I have provided you with shelter and basic needs- and not only that, I also looked after your grandpa Wang. I didn't give you the status of a maid when I could have. Right? I gave you the status of royalty. You roam around my palace freely and no one stops you- even from coming into my private rooms. Right? You have acess to all the royal facilities too. And you're a special member of the Mishima Ward. You're not lacking anything are you?" He paused.

Xiao smiled and shook her head no.

Heihach resumed, "So why did you hit me?"

"Oh," Xiao gasped and bit her bottom lip.

"You felt bad about that? I'm so sorry. I just wanted to protect the cupcakes! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you! You're like family to me too!" She grabbed his hands as she apologised over and over again.

Heihachi grinned, "Well I'm glad we're on the same page."

"You're like my grandpa! Grandpa."

Heihachi froze. No, this was not how she should have replied!

"And since I will call you Grandpa from now on, I expect stories from you. _**Real ones**_."

Xiao stretched out her hands and began counting her fingers, "They should be about your son, your dad, your mother, your wife, your daughter or anyone else from your family!"

An image of Kazuya flashed through Heihachi's mind for a moment, cutting through him like blades slicing against flesh._ Family_, it was such a cursed word.

"Grandpa, are you having a fit?" Xiao patted his back.

He was released from his catatonic state and glared at the girl again, "I have no stories to tell."

"Aww c'mon, don't be like that. I know you're hurt over your son's death but I am sure you loved him so much. I would love to hear about him first. My Grandpa tells me that your son Kazuya was quite fond of your father Jinpachi who happened to be my grandpa's bestest friend too!"

_God, this girl was being __**so difficult**__ and that Wang never shut his mouth_. Heihachi seethed and wondered what else the old sack of potatoes told this unassuming chinese girl. He would have to warn the _old bastard_ to keep his mouth shut. Xiao was too young to know about these things. Heck, he would always keep it from her.

"Oh, the cupcakes are getting cold. I should really get going and you too Grandpa!" Xiao stood up and quickly ran to his mirror, checking if her pigtails were intact.

"Don't steal the cupcakes Gramps!" She called over her back.

He watched her smooth the creases in her green and yellow qipao. The way her dress was tight on her, the flap of her qipao resting over those rounded buttocks and her small but curvy hips- oh so appealing! She was a sweet little beauty. If he waited for a few more years, she'd truly blossom like a chinese flower. To keep her, he had to get ready and follow her to these people's houses and not only that, he'd have to give away free cupcakes made from his royal kitchen. This was going to cost him a lot. _I'll have to give the girl a present_, Heihachi thought.

"A cheap one to avoid another loss," He murmured. _And to stop her from calling him Grandpa too._

"Huh? Did you say anything Grandpa?" Xiao turned around, her curious big eyes blinked at him.

"No. Take your cupcakes and wait outside for me Xiao. I'll get ready."

* * *

><p>When they got off the ship, all four of them were dizzy from the journey. Jin's shogun had no side effects however- as they were used to excessive travelling. They had taken all the luggage to a nearby hotel after Jin had paid them and he hoped they would eat something rather than worry about the rest of them.<p>

Anna however, had suffered the worst as she had a bad case of sea sickness. She had ran to the ladies room the moment they reached the pier café and spent a good hour recovering in there. Nina had sat down beside Jin after her ten minute checkup on her younger sister.

"How is she?" Jin asked.

"Awful." Nina replied, "As a kid, she'd also get the same sickness. I thought she'd grow it out by now."

"Be glad that she didn't vomit on us," Hwoarang muttered from across the table.

"She won't be able to eat solid foods." Jin told Nina, "I think some water will be good for her."

"Water? And Anna? You don't know my sister," Nina scoffed, "She'll be a cranky bitch if she does not get her morning juice."

"What's a morning juice?" Hwoarang asked.

"Cranberry juice mixed with Kiwi juice, a shot of lemonade in it and brown sugar with ice."

"Eugh, that's disgusting!" Hwoarang scrunched his nose, "What a gay drink."

"You're gay you stupid ass," Anna groaned and plopped onto the seat next to Hwoarang.

"Oh no. Don't infect me!" Hwoarang scooted closer to the window and away from Anna.

"Are you really going to order all those drinks?" Jin asked Nina, perplexed. He had seen the individual prices on the menu and pointed them out to Nina.

"I have the money in that suitcase," Nina said in a low tone. "That's enough to last us for four months?"

"More like a lifetime," Jin exclaimed, "I still can't believe you did that."

"Stealing to survive isn't a crime. It's a necessity, Jin. Something I hope you'll learn during this mission of yours."

Jin nodded, indeed he had been running out of money since he had to keep paying his shogun and if Nina hadn't broken a few of his rules along the way, they'd be damned. He wasn't even sure if he could afford to pay Nina and Anna in cash but it seemed as if Nina was alright with their status now.

After their breakfast, they had gone to the hotel and learnt that there was only 2 certain rooms availible. Both with just one double bed. They stood at the reception for a good half an hour, having a debate which caught the attention of onlookers.

"I'm not sharing a bed with a dude," Hwoarang argued and looked at Anna, "I'm also not going to sleep next to Miss Sea Sick either."

"Oh you…." Anna seethed, if she wasn't so ill- she wouldn't have mind sharing a bed with such a hottie. He was a dog though. A nasty street dog with no respect for women!

Nina sighed, "Jin can take the bed and you can sleep on the floor."

Hwoarang glared at her, "Why can't Jin sleep on the floor?

"Well you said you're not sharing a bed so it means you want the floor. You can have that to yourself."

"Don't worry I can sleep on the floor….," Jin began but Nina cut him off.

"No, you can't. You're funding the shogun, you're the boss so why would you not sleep on the bed?"

"And he's just a steet dog." Anna sneered at Hwoarang. "Not as cordial and polite as Jin."

Hwoarang grunted, "You know what, I'ma ask for a lot of pillows. I should sleep on the bed too."

So it was settled that Jin and Hwoarang would awkwardly share a bed but Hwoarang had ordered pillows to stuff in the middle. But Jin had retreived his sleeping bag and laid it out on the floor.

"I thought Nina asked you not to sleep on the floor?"

"I am fine with sleeping on the floor," Jin replied.

"Oh ok," Hwoarang shrugged and lay down back on the bed, "Suit yourself."

He had tried not to feel bad about Jin sacrificing the comfort of the bed. But an hour later, he decided he'd wake up and switch with Jin. He wasn't a nasty dog like Anna made him out to be.

"Jin? Pssst?" He whistled, hoping the Japanese guy would wake up.

There was no response, not even some faint snoring and Hwoarang called him again. He switched on the lamp and found Jin's sleeping bag empty.

"Fuck, where he gone?" Hwoarang cursed under his breath and threw his duvet off.

* * *

><p>"What you said today about me in the lobby, it was nice," Jin told her. <em>And I liked it.<em>

Nina chuckled, "You liked it. I knew you would."

"I expected you not to empathize with me," Jin admitted, "Because you seemed…"

"Stoic?" Nina suggested and continued, "I usually don't bother with compliments. I won't lie to you and say I've not met others who are admirable. I have. Only a few people over the years I grew up. Been a long time since I met someone whose not stupid."

"Hmmm and you spent two years locked away. I was the one who got you released, what if you're just feeling inclined towards respecting me for that?"

"You mean, why didn't I cheat you and waste some of your men before running away with Anna?"

"Hmmm," Jin nodded and stared out from the balcony. The little lights wrapped around the trees below looked brighter tonight. And the weather was pleasently warm.

"Well I have this desire to see you reach your goal. I want you to find Ogre. I can see you're stubborn about this mission and I like it. I am like that. I cannot leave a job unfinished but I want to see you finish your job." Nina explained but felt that was not enough reason for Jin.

"And I do respect you," She admitted.

"You're 19 but you're mature. A lot mature than others your age. You have a good sense of responsibility, you're patient and very thoughtful."

" And I usually do not butter someone with compliements," She added.

"Thank you," Jin whispered, "Your strength and courage is also really helpful."

_Had I not found you, I'd fail my mission_, Jin thought and smiled at his luck.

* * *

><p>Xiaoyu felt her knees almost give away. It was tiring work walking across Tokyo with an old man who just sat in his car all day. It was very exhausting to convince her Grandpa to come out and accompany her. But he had told her clearly and straight up that Kings do not go knocking on the doors of commoners. She had been a little mad at him while trying to keep a smile for the families who opened their doors to her.<p>

Grandpa was such a _arahtuaotgon ra8th8_ stuck up mean big cruel man. She really thought she'd make some progress with him but nooo, he had to play the cliché old king and be really rude to these nice people!

"What's the point of getting changed then?" She wondered out aloud, he had spent nearly all the evening getting dressed just to sit in his car?!

"Huh?" A young guy caught her attention as he stood waiting at his door for the cupcake.

She smiled at him. Brown short hair, innocent eyes and a cute face! Ah, if only she could get his number she'd stay sane. It would be nice talking to cute guys around her age for some time. She wondered if he went to her school and then began to chat away with him. It turned out he did go to her school and he was 17. Just a year older than her! Yaay.

"Thanks!" Xiaoyu decided to hug him, "Thanks for taking the last of my cupcakes!"

Finally she'll have some rest after this and call this guy up tommorow morning. When she detached from him he held her arm. "Listen, I'm not supposed to say this but I know you're with that King."

"What?"

"You stay with the King don't you?"

Xiaoyu nodded her head.

"He has a device, that he stole from the Native Americans. It will lure Ogre. I think he is behind all the killings. You need to find that thing and give it to me. I have to destroy it."

"How can you say that about Grandpa?!" She was annoyed. The old man might be a stuck up king but he was no way a murderer. She was sure this cute boy had his facts messed up!

"I'm telling the truth. Believe me." The boy begged. "He can't use it since he's not the recent Mishima scion! Only the prodigal prince can use it."

"Who is that?"

"It's supposed to be Kazuya Mishima! But I think Heihachi killed him."

Xiaoyu took a good look at the boys eyes. They were wide like dumplings and she guessed he believed he was right. But he could be wrong. She wasn't living with a murderer! She bade him goodnight and made a run for the car.

She got inside the car and looked at the back window. The boy still hadn't closed his door. He was staring sadly after her. He was wrong, she decided. _He doesn't know Heihachi like I do. No one does._ _  
><em>

"Xiao, you okay?"

She looked at Heihachi and forced a smile, "Yeah, yeah Grandpa, I'm fine."

She looked at the back window again and the boy was gone.

#

#

#

#

#


	12. Narumi

Thanks for the feedback everyone. :)

* * *

><p><strong>*~*Chapter 12 – Narumi*~*<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>**

**.**

**/**

**.**

**J**un Kazama places white lilies on the little girl's grave. Her eyes are moist and quietly shed tears which fall on the petals. Her conversation with Aiko Kichida is brief; her own voice lost its own soft steadiness and felt as if she is choking out the words. _It's not Jin's fault, it is mine_, Jun finishes, a deep chord of melancholy drains out the last of her tears.

When she goes to the small drinking fountain to have some water, she notices her reflection is different. Its reflection sports unkempt hair that threw sharp bangs across her hollow yellow eyes. The lips are purple, just like that of a corpse and faint veins beneath chalky skin. The voice whispers to Jun, stirring sadness into fear. It had called her before when she was busy hanging her clothes on the washing line outside. It had called her softly, with the breeze of the wind in its sinister tone.

Shigeru Kichida watches her from the window, just to keep an eye out for her safety. She noticed him moving the curtains, adjusting them so he could catch a glimpse of her and assure himself he was not needed to protect her. He never saw the wolf spirits crossing over the border and circling a thoughtful Jun, her onyx eyes twinkling in the thick summer air.

If he had, he would have taken her somewhere else; Away from the forest, away from its impeccable greed.

A week later, his son Gen found her dragging herself back to her old home, with her hair-band and clothes soiled in something purple.

She knew he'd tell his father.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**V**

* * *

><p><em> Something was not right. Anna Williams tugged her shoe further from the purple sludge. The more she tried, the stronger the slime got. Hunting for demons always ended up like this. Nina would make her do the best job and also the worst job- surveying sites for clues. Tracking. Following. Something a hunter would do. Anna was far from the hunter that Nina was. <em>

"_I could be charming some hot fool right now," Anna coughs, the purple slime smelling like raw plum scent. Bursting in its foul richness, it suddenly felt like it had been fermenting for years. _

_ Hunting for clues always ended up like this. They'd come across something disgusting. Once she and Nina had fallen into a pit underground, human skulls were stuck on the walls as if they were melded in though wax. There were cockroaches on the floor. Anna scrunched her nose. She did not want to relive through that memory. _

_ The purple slime had crept over her glossy red shoe, the heel completely ruined by purple sludge. It was like something out of 'The Thing'. When the sludge slipped into her shoe, Anna dropped it and screamed. The whole tree was covered in it! The branches were now arms of slime. _

_ In the distance she caught a glimpse of a wolf with a jaw so wide, as if they were only made for consuming. Its eyes were bulging with hate and venom. Half its body was missing. Then she knew in that split second, what it wanted. Her shoe was gone; devoured into that slimy abyss. _

"_Run Anna!" Her sister's voice thundered though the misty damp air. _

_ Anna felt her lungs burning and freezing as she ran, she didn't dare look back at the creature. The snow numbed her shoe-less foot, she was going to keep both her legs; even if that creature could float so fast, even quicker than her wobbly legs. She heard it snarling, as if it was almost spewing its icy breath against her head. She could hear it scratch the trees as it was chasing her, marking its territory with its curling claws. Her skin felt as if they were being sucked from beneath her coat, the wolf trying to pull her into oblivion. Nina would not let her be consumed by that thing. Anna knew it. Her sister would destroy it. Gun-smoke would overtake its foul plum richness, its misty venom and its purple slime. _

_ When Anna found her sister handcuffed and several cops around her, Anna had never felt so relieved. She ran towards them and threw her wrists at the cops. She turned around; her scarlet hair whipped across her cheeks. The creature had disappeared. _

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**V**

* * *

><p>They sat in The Breakfast Room, a refined French café, empty in the early hours of the morning. A young waiter shyly unlocked the door, on Anna's behest. A scarlet lip-print was planted across his cheek. He kindly reminded them that they had only one hour before it would be six and then everyone will come for breakfast.<p>

So that's what happened. A leg-less creature," Hwoarang replies after Anna narrates her story, "My _Sa Bum Nim_ exactly the same thing in the letter when he was captured."

"The half wolf ghost is the only creature that Ogre cannot control." Nina says, "I'm sure of it, if we ever come across it, we can use it against Ogre."

"Actually we can't," Hwoarang interjects, "I read in the letter that it's got no sense of right or wrong. Whatever it is, it's there to survive. Ain't gunna benefit nothin' but itself."

The TV in the café suddenly grabs their attention, it's grey screen throwing out high pitched sound waves into the room, the waiter throws an apologetic look when he realises he has just interrupted their conversation. He quickly tugs at the aerial and colours fill the screen; an announcement from the king appears. He is about to turn the TV off and Hwoarang ushers him to leave it on.

** …**

_ The King has announced that a third King of Iron Fist Tournament is in the works. We are currently recruiting for Tournament bouncers, personal trainers and other staff jobs. Vacancies can be seen on the following website, www. . Entries are now open to all countries, all nations and peoples. There will be a 6 month waiting period prior to the tournament now that we have gone international. We look forward to meeting you and good luck. _

** …..**

"Wow, so this means Ogre might show up," Anna breaks the silence and her eyes suddenly grow wide, "And finally, we won't we classed as outsiders any longer?"

"We don't have long," Nina sighs, "All we know is that the King has the book of Ogre and it's highly likely that that Ogre or Ogres will soon come for it."

"Baek Doo San- My _Sa Bum Nim _also said they imprinted on their chosen subjects," Hwoarang adds, as if he has been deep thought.

Jin quietly thinks about his tattoo and rubs his arm. "Do you think Ogre has anything to do with creating beasts?" Jin asked.

"No. They just like to collect them," Nina replies, "That thing in the forest; it was probably another beast that managed to escape Ogre."

"A half wolf ghost Nina," Anna whispers, "It's probably still looking for a host."

"It probably has found a host," Jin concludes.

He hopes he is wrong.


End file.
